The Sorrows of May
by IrishMunkeDracoMalfoy
Summary: Harry is showing signs that he's not afraid to die. He and Draco are falling deeper in love, and are willing to confess to the school. Dark fic, will be suicide. SLASH
1. Shame

Okay...so...I don't own anything by Harry Potter as you all know (or so I hope). So, don't sue me, I'm funny. But yeah, this is like your typical H.P D.M story, with the hate first and maybe, JUST maybe...falling in love? Or, will it really be that way? Maybe I'm just throwing you off 'cause it's funny...PLEASE REVIEW! *:stalks people who read and don't review:*

_By the Wings of an angel that bind us, and the love for one another that blinds us_

_            May the thorns only be a threat, and weaken us none_

_            For the love between boys is most powerful under our one sun_

            ----There he sat, eyeing his enemy from afar. Although all he'd been able to see was the silvery blonde hair, he'd had his face burned into his mind. So lost in his loathing, he didn't even realize he'd been ignoring his two best friends. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had been hassling him to leave the Great Hall so together they could go up to Gryffindor Tower. It was a wonder the two weren't snogging, but then again, they were in the Great Hall, and that made room for zero privacy. Once he finished listening to the rambles of Hermione, and the whinings of Ron, he focused his attention once more upon the being he hated most. Draco Malfoy. Why had this particular person, this particular Slytherin, this individual living soul gained the full hatred of Harry's' heart? The torment. The mockery, the undaunting sound of a drawling voice never leaving him alone. He'd annoyed him in his sleep, his dreams. Wasn't aggravating him in his wake time enough? He couldn't leave him be, even when bidden the time to rest, and be at a few moments peace? That prat had caused enough damage in his life. Turning such given names like "The Boy who Lived", and "The Golden Boy" into gritty, nasty comments to put Harry to shame. Having had felt like, and realizing that he was wasting precious time by staring at Malfoy; he finished his eating, and left the Great Hall. He strolled idly along the third floor corridors, noticing he'd had enough time to still go to Gryffindor Tower and do a bit of finishing up on his Potions essay. When he'd reached the Fat Lady painting which would let him enter, he'd said the password and looked around when he'd entered the common room. No one was there; not Hermione with her face in a book, not Neville doing last minute work on all of his homework, and not Ron, tending to his new owl, since Scabbers had ran off, once his true identity was revealed last year by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Harry found himself a table and pulled out a piece of parchment that had words written on it, he'd then pulled out another, and got something to write with. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't focus at all. Something in his mind was tampering with his work ethics. '_You've got to pull yourself together, Harry. Focus, focus, focus...'_ He thought to himself while staring down hard at his piece of parchment. Finally, he was able to finish his essay in time to get to Snapes class. Though he was worried about being late, he was in no rush to get there. Not only because of the greeting of Snape. No. There was something in the classroom that set Harry at unease. That made his stomach lurch. Draco Malfoy.

                When he'd entered the Potions class, his eyes scanned the room for Draco. He wasn't there yet. Harry sighed in an obvious breath of relief. He caught the attention though, of Ron and Hermione, who were walking towards him now. He put his books down, and waited for them to reach him. 

                "'ey Harry, somethin' wrong?" asked Ron inquisitively, surveying Harry's' face. Hermione looked around, and saw that Draco had entered the room. 

Hermione whispered to Harry that he'd entered the room, and that upon entering he had shifted an evil glare at Harry.

                "Potter", came a low, drawling voice. It was Draco, of course. Harry ignored him, thinking to himself.

                "What are you doing sitting at my table?" he asked cold and menacingly. Harry could only take so much before it really got to him. Luckily, though, he wasn't too bothered. The young Slytherin moved his face closer to Harry's, and set a cold pair of silver eyes upon him. Hermione and Ron were watching from across the room. At that moment, Professor Snape came in. As always he looked at Harry with a look of hate and disgust, but Draco with a smile and twinkle in his eye. Draco made a nasty smirk, and glared down at Harry.              

                "I'm allowing you to sit with me, Potter, so you better feel grateful. I don't want you talking to me, either. Oh, and tell your Mudblood friend, her Muggle loving "boyfriend" is an ugly git!" finished Draco, grinning a devious grin. Harry was getting frustrated, but didn't say anything, except for one comment.

                "Why don't you tell her yourself, Malfoy? Too much of a coward to talk to a better Wizard than yourself, and whom is female? Too afraid she may put you to shame with a remark, or spell? You, Malfoy, are a bloody ugly bastard yourself, and have no room to call anyone's' partner ugly. Especially when you yourself have no companion". At this bold comment, Draco looked taken aback, and Harry smiled to himself, proud of being able to show no fear when speaking to a Malfoy. Snape looked around the room; made sure everyone had settled down and began class. It went as normal. Snape being rude to Harry, picking on Neville for making mistakes, praising Slytherin and adding points, deducting from Gryffindor, and the usual mockery of Hermione for always being correct. His next class was Arithmancy, which thankfully, he didn't share with Malfoy. That class, too, went as normal. Hermione, Ron and Harry headed for Dinner in the Great Hall. 

                "Harry, I still can't believe you said what ya' did to Malfoy! That was great!" said Ron excitedly, looking at Hermione whom was laughing. Yes, Harry had told them of his brave step in telling off Harry. But, Harry wasn't smiling. Harry wasn't proud of himself for defying Malfoy. Harry frowned, but neither Ron nor Hermione saw. They finally reached the Great Hall, and found seats at the Gryffindor table. 

"What has gotten into you today?" Hermione asked seriously, and then it dawned on her. "So who is it now, Harry?" She gave Harry a knowing grin.

                "It's no one Herm, and who ever said I was day dreaming about someone?" Harry said, folding his arms and resting his head. Hermione looked at Ron who opened his mouth and looked like he was about to protest, but she playfully nudged him, and he shut his mouth. Harry looked across the room at the Slytherin table and saw a pair of piercing cold, silvery gray eyes. The eyes quickly turned away from Harry's emerald green. Harry wondered why this particular Slytherin was looking at him, and why he'd turned away so quickly when he saw Harry facing him. Harry shook it off. He left, about 20 minutes early. He hadn't even noticed who got up behind him.

                "Potter", came that same, drawling voice. Harry paused before turning around. He shut his eyes before looking, but he already knew who it was. Draco Malfoy. 

                "What do you want, Malfoy?" He stopped himself in front of Harry, and Harry looked around the corridor.

                "I need to talk to you" he said hesitantly.  Harry looked at Draco coldly.

                "Why would you ever want to talk to me, Malfoy? Isn't it good enough to just taunt me?" Draco didn't move, his expression stayed the same, but his voice did not prove the same.

                "Potter, how _dare_ you talk to me that way? If a Malfoy makes room to talk to you, you filthy Muggle loving "wizard", you accept no questions asked! I _hate_ you, Potter, and that will never, ever change. My wanting to speak to you doesn't mean anything has changed, and doesn't mean it will! Now get out of my way before I do something I'll regret", and with that he turned away and left. Harry smirked, and turned to the now almost gone Malfoy.

                "You, having regret? You'd think that someone who puts on an air and has so much pride wouldn't regret anything. Especially with what they'd do to their worst enemy" said Harry coolly. This made Malfoy stop dead in his tracks. This is the second time today Harry has stepped up with a bold comment. Draco turned and faced him, almost looking ashamed. Ashamed of what? Harry's words had no such power as making a Malfoy, especially Draco, feel _ashamed._

A/N-Ooookay, people...what'd you think? Hmm...Seems to me I can only know if you give meh REVIEWS! *:wink:* Hint, hint! Anyhow...puhleeese let me know what you like and don't like. I'll need plenty of constructive critiquing. But all flaming will be thrown away! That is all! O.o THANK YOOOOu


	2. Sang in the night

Biiiiig thanks to LLY who not only reviewed, but gave me some helpful constructive criticism. So as I sit here with my Invader Zim beanie, I'll be trying my best to put it all to use. Please, people…model after LLY AND rnrnrn*~Dreamer~*rn AND REVIEW! *cough* and so on with the story…Erm but before we start, I have a few things to correct. The story seems like it's in their 4th year, when really it's meant to be in their 6th, I apologize for that. And another thing, I made it seem like the story was moving a bit too fast. Just bare with me, and it'll all pull together soon.

**So coloure it red and turn it into your favourite plastic heart.**

---Or did Harry's words make Draco feel shame? Harry truly didn't care; all that he cared about at the moment was making sure Draco knew Harry had had enough. Whether it meant making Draco feel shame or not.

"Potter…" Draco said menacingly; he paused as if contemplating what to say, "I won't warn you again…" and with that, he left.

 Taking airy steps, and still showing his elegance, he didn't turn back once to look at Harry. At that moment, suddenly he had the urge to cast some sort of killing curse. Although, being on the side of Gryffindor, and just being Harry Potter, he knew not of any Dark Arts curses. How could one person make him so angry? Besides, it's not like Harry would ever want to kill anyone, aside from Voldermort that is.

With a sigh, and a quick moment of thought, he too walked off. Only on the opposite end, towards Gryffindor Tower, and entering the common room after having had given the fat lady the password. He plopped down on one of the bigger couches in the room, and began to reminisce about past years in Hogwarts. 

Oliver Wood, the previous keeper and captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team was gone, although he left some nice memories burned into Harry's mind; He and Cho Chang were no longer…well, they'd never really been an item, but since Cedric Diggory's death, she'd become distant. Not that Harry cared any, but she was so beautiful, one couldn't help but wish that he were the main priority in the elder Ravenclaw's life. He missed the pranks Fred and George, the Weasley twins, used to pull. He couldn't help but give a breathily chuckle as he remembered when they introduced him to the Marauders map in his 3rd year, to help him get into Hogsmeade. 

Laying his head on the arm rest of the couch and slowly shutting his eyes, he began to think now about his beloved Godfather Sirius. The memories of his Godfather were pleasant, but he still grieved sometimes. He missed no one more than Sirius. From there he went onto his parents, which turned to Voldermort… Harry didn't like thinking of such things, so he shook it off. After he'd calmed, he lied back down, shutting his eyes once more. This time to lay him to what he'd hope would be a peaceful rest.

Leaning against a window in his common room, Draco gazed longingly out the window. The sky was calling for rain, and tomorrow was Saturday, which meant they were going to have a Quiditch match. This time it was Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Draco thought to himself just how easy a match it would be, and why they even paired the two. He heaved a heavy sigh. What was bothering him? Even he didn't know. _How dare that prat blow me off like that…he had no right, he didn't! I ask to talk to him and he tries to defy me like he's someone important. Oh, I forget, he is important…he's Harry Potter. The Boy who lived…_

            Draco was thrown out of his trance when the two muscle heads with no brains, Crabbe and Goyle, jostled him with a meaty elbow each. He glared an icy glare, one that both were used to seeing. Being that, they were affected by this none, and Crabbe began to speak.

"Oy, Draco, we've got Divination class today, remember? Can't just stay here all day gazing out the window like some sick fool" he finished, whilst Goyle was chuckling heartily. Most likely he was laughing at the fact that Crabbe called a Malfoy a "fool". The blonde was growing even more impatient with each passing second, but bothered not to say anything. He simply smiled, and said,

"Dear boy's, why are you in such a rush to find out your future? I already know what it is…" His expression was smug, and he'd turned away from the two of them. But, the two boys looked interested, and replied still. 

"Really, Drake? What is it then?" said Goyle, Crabbe nodded too, again with that same interest and curiosity.

"Hmm…" Draco smirked, pretending to think hard, "in your future I see…death. Yes, and oh…what's this? My hands are wrapped around the both of you twit's necks!" 

Crabbe and Goyle stared at him quizzically, as if they didn't understand. Draco caught these faces, and made one of his own; a face of disgust. 

"Well, you two goons didn't wake me out of my thought bubble for nothing, now did you? So get off your lard arses and get ready for class!" What was that? _Did I just call them lard arses aloud? Oh, for the love of Venus, did I also just hurry them for a class I don't even want to go to? Again with my sudden failure of sense…_

He turned away from them, gathering his things before strutting out of the room, and they followed close behind. Draco had completely forgotten that today was a Tuesday, which meant he had classes with Gryffindor. His memory seemed to have been fading today, for just a few classes earlier he _was_ with Gryffindor. Much to his dismay, this meant he'd have to share the same room space with a particular member of the Gryffindor pride again. _Great, just great. I get to spend time with that bloody prat for the second time today! With that thought, he sulked as he headed for Divination.   
  
            _

Harry was soon awoken to a start when Hermione was yelling in his ear. He jumped up and looked around, seeing Ron and Hermione with agitated expressions. He reached across to grab where he thought his glasses were, little did he know he'd actually slept with them on. With one last glare from Ron, Harry stood up from the couch.

"What's next anyway? I hope it's not…" but he was cut off by Hermione.

"We've got Divination next, Harry" she smiled, for she knew Harry disliked this class more than all his classes; even more than Potions class with Snape. Harry frowned, and gathered his books. He could already tell how dreadful a day it would soon be. _Hmm…a day with the Slytherins, eh? Perfect, I get to see Malfoy! What more could I ask for? Harry almost laughed at his sarcasm, but made no room for it as it would ruin his melancholy behavioure._

When they finally arrived at Divination, most of the students had already filled the classroom. Sitting together, excited and wondering what they were doing today, were Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Sometimes, Harry thought Lavender was an extremely beautiful girl, but he couldn't date someone who was so chatty and, well, air headed. Harry decided to take a seat near the window farthest to the left, and Ron and Hermione followed. Even though they were a trio; and best friends…Harry couldn't help but wish that sometimes he could seek solitude. He's specifically chosen that window so he could think, and be alone in his thought. But Harry knows already that you can't always get what you want.   

"So, what do you think I should predict today, Harry? Maybe I should say that in my future, I see myself eating…and in the distant future, snogging with Hermione" Ron joked.  
            Although he'd found this amusing, Harry couldn't find the right face to show it. All of them look liked he was choking on the intoxicating fumes that'd filled the room. Once again it was the study of reading crystal balls. He was too busy staring out the window at the Quiditch pitch to even notice that Draco Malfoy had walked into the classroom. When he shook himself out of his trance, or took in a strong whiff of Professor Trelawney's perfume, he lazily looked around the room. Then he saw him. When he caught his beautiful silvery gray eyes, he didn't see that ever growing hate. He saw eyes of a calm, kind heart. His face, though, proved otherwise. His face was showing no emotion, and he knew inside that Draco had feeling. Harry kept his gaze on the blonde, for he couldn't turn away from the boy for not one second.

_Draco's looks are so striking. Such a fetching young man in his looks…Every feature of his face is distinctive. Flawless. He seems to have that beauty that…that beauty that you can't just ask for, and attempt to get. No, it comes from good genes, and Merlin knows that being a Malfoy, and a pure blood he's got good genes. _  
  
            He paused a moment from his thinking, breaking his attention away from Malfoy. He took a moment to look at Neville Longbottom who'd been misreading his crystal ball again, before gathering his thoughts another moment.  
  
            _Did I just marvel at Malfoy, and call him by his first name? Hmm…I'm not as worried about calling him by his first name in thought, but staring at him for his looks rather hate? _

Harry hoped something like this wouldn't happen again, and wouldn't have time to anyhow, seeing as Professor Trelawney was hovering over him, frowning down at the ebony haired boy who obviously wasn't reading his ball. 

"Harry…" rasped her misty voice, "Tell me, what you see in your ball?" Harry thought a moment about what it is he should say. Not being able to fully think up a lie, he focused his eyes on the ball, and set into a deep gaze, readying to say whatever came to mind. And then he saw it; the misty clouds of gray turned into blurred images.

"I see…I see myself making a friend. Yes, an enemy of mines will become a friend. More than friends. We will become great friends and it will go higher from there…and…I'm also seeing death" Harry swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. Then he continued. "The death…will be expected. People are grieving, but some are mouthing…some are mouthing things like, "I told you so", and "It was all for the best…we knew it'd come soon". But…here I see that the friend I've made isn't grieving at all…they're just…Wait, I can't tell anymore, it's fading out" 

Ron stared at Harry, amazed that Harry was reading that. But, was Harry lying? Had he said that to make Trelawney shy off with satisfaction? No, that was too deep of a reading to be made up. Harry looked at Ron, and then Hermione who was now looking at her ball, most likely trying to do what Harry had. Professor Trelawney looked amazed and proud.

"Good job, Harry!" the professor squealed. But, before long, she soon turned to her usual, misty and calm yet depressive mood. "But…I am afraid I cannot be too proud, for I too have seen what you have. I fear that my prophesizing of this death will come true" she trailed off, and Harry was lost in deep thought. Who was this person that will become his friend? His only enemies were Draco Malfoy and Lord Voldermort. He knew for sure he'd never befriend The Dark Lord himself, but, he also felt the same about befriending Draco Malfoy. It just wouldn't happen. It made no sense for them to become friends. And…what's more is, who exactly is it that may die? Was it himself who'd die? If it was Draco who was to become his friend, why didn't he mourn the death, especially if it were Harry's?

_Why was Potter staring at me? Doesn't that prat have anything better to do? Well of course not, why wouldn't he be staring at me? I'm so breathtakingly gorgeous one can't help but gawk and stare._

Draco watched as Crabbe and Goyle did what they thought was reading a crystal ball. They were exchanging what they saw with each other in excitement. As usual, he was uninterested in the subject's lesson, and fooled around with other things. In the midst of his doing nothing, he turned to look at Harry Potter. Why? He didn't know, and it didn't matter. Luckily, Harry wasn't returning the gaze.   
            _There's something about that git that draws my attention. He seriously should consider taking a comb to that tangle of hair, and rid those glasses. I bet he'd look nice without them…Wait, what the Hell am I saying? Why, out of all people in this school, am I checking out Potter?_

Before Draco could go any further, or continue to look at the Gryffindor Pride, the class was dismissed. But, not even that drew his attention, it was the porky elbows of Goyle that'd made him come to reality. They'd informed him it was time for dinner, and the left.

Not having much of an appetite, Harry decided to skip dinner. When he'd told Ron and Hermione of this, he'd gained two worried glances.

"Really guys I'm fine, just…I'm just not all that hungry. And, besides, I've got things to do…" he lied. But, he did have something to do. Something he needed to clear up with himself. Once again, something had flooded his mind, which made him unable to focus. Draco Malfoy. Why was Draco on Harry's mind so often these days? The two weren't even friends, and yet he kept thinking of him as if the two had something. Not that Harry wanted anything to do with him, but still, it was always a possibility in his mind. _Damn Malfoy, you're so vain you can't even leave me alone in thought, eh? _

            Harry didn't have much to do, being alone in the Gryffindor common room and not having any homework. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. A very, very strange one. He headed towards the owlery with parchment and a quill tucked in his cloak pocket. 

When he reached the owlery, he'd sought out Hedwigs cage, and sat besides her. He let her out, and she affectionately nipped at Harry's fingers. He smiled down at his lovely fowl, and cooed at her playfully. Fumbling around in his cloak, he floundered for his parchment and quill. When found, he took it out and hesitantly began to write.

_Draco,_

_I wish to meet with you outside at the Quiditch pitch tomorrow around __9:00 pm__, if it's okay with you of course. It's nothing serious, but because it is nothing serious does not mean I won't be expecting you, and does not mean that you cannot show up. I'll be waiting for you._

_Harry_

He stopped, reread the letter and thought about whether or not he should even send it off. Why did he want to even do this? What on Earth possessed him to even consider writing a letter to meet up with him? He thought of how silly it was to request even a moment of his enemies time, and, what if Draco showed this letter to his Slytherin friends? Yet, without another moment's hesitation, it was sent. Sent to Draco Malfoy; to be ridiculed, and laughed at; to be mocked and maybe thrown into a roaring fire. Harry didn't care though, he'd already sent it. All he could do now was wait.

And as he waited, he wondered why suddenly Draco had been on his mind so often. Why he suddenly wanted to bond with him, and get to know the boy. Why now did he feel they could become more than enemies and possibly best of friends? 

Such thoughts made Harry feel odd, and wonder about himself. He had no problem now with getting to know Draco, when earlier during the day he just about exploded with fury. When earlier during the day, he had officially felt hate. But…now; now he out of the blue had a feeling that someday he and his nemesis could befriend one another. 

            He sat there, resting against the cage of Hedwigs, listening to the soft hooting of the other owls. While nodding off, Harry's mind was still racing with jumbled thoughts. But ones that stuck out in his mind were ones involving Draco. Since he'd been on his mind all day, this was no longer a surprise to Harry. He thought about what he'd tell him if and when they met at the pitch. Would he even accept? 

            All this he could wonder about later, because now he felt the need to head off to his dorm to get what he hopes will be a good nights rest. 

Lying awake in his bed, Draco couldn't stop fidgeting, so he hopped out of bed and leant against the stony wall, staring blankly out the window. He'd folded his arms, allowing himself to adjust to the cold gusts of wind that'd been streaming through the open window. Moments soon after he'd shut his heavy eyelids, his owl Nocens came. Expecting the letter was from his father; Draco hurriedly grabbed the slip of parchment and began to read.

            A grin curled onto his face as he read the letter silently. _Now why would Potter want to meet me after hours, eh? He laughed inwardly, tossing the note aside. He figured he'd make Potter wait, and send him his response early morning. The beautiful blonde once again looked out at the moon, whose shine was just as silver as the iris of his eye, and inner coloure was just as dull as the gray surrounding his pupil. The sky wasn't quite black yet, and wasn't exactly like midnight. The stars were spread out, looking like bits of sugar tossed across a huge lump of coal. Draco appreciated the night sky, and wouldn't mind lying underneath it at the moment. He sighed as he took one last look at the night, and broke away from it; grabbing a pair of pajamas and silently slipping them on._

He climbed back into bed, restless as he was now, and tried to sleep. He didn't know why he agreed to meet Potter mentally, and wondered if he should let Harry know ahead of time. He wondered if he should instead surprise him. No, Malfoy's are quick to the point, not people who surprise. He would make him wait, though. You don't blow off a Malfoy when he asks to speak to you, and expect him to beckon to your calls. Yes, he would definitely make him wait. For both his reply and when meeting him. He laughed inside at the expression that'd be on Potter's face when he shows up late. He shut his eyes, hoping that rest would come with this. He wondered if Harry, too, was unable to sleep.

            The night sang for the boys as they both looked forward to tomorrow night.__

Authors Foot Note:  Okay folks, so this was a really long chapter (for my work anyway). SORRY.  I also apologize that it was as uneventful as my sorry, pathetic life. I promise that the next chapter will be interesting; filled with intimacy and angst. It may seem too soon, but it won't when the chapter is longer than this one, and remember people; READ AND REVIEW. Thank you for bearing with me, and reading this. Makes me feel all special inside. BTW, I will be updating every other day (or so I hope) so be on the look out! 


	3. Say Anything

A/N: I know, I know it's really soon for this…but this chapter will contain a bit of slashy-ness, so if you weren't expecting it, or don't like slash fan fics, either stop now, or be willing to skip to the next chap when it's up. Sorry for the inconvenience. Read and review, and I hope you enjoy. –Ikuro---------------

**_Da_****_ wird auch zweifel sein  
da wird unglaube sein  
da wird auch zaudern sein  
wie alle einsam und allein_**

****

Harry was rudely awoken by the violent beams of sunlight flowing through his dorm window. The rays of the sun danced on his boyish features, and the scent of fall was all over the breeze that softly kissed his face. Rubbing his eyes, and covering his mouth as he yawned, he stood up to stretch luxuriously. Lazily, he trudged towards his trunk and grabbed a dark blue shirt along with black jeans. After tidily fixing himself, he tossed his cloak on, and prepared himself for the day. Before leaving, though, he looked around his dorm. He found it empty. Not Neville, nor Dean, nor Ron or Seamus was to be found. It was entirely empty. Harry figured he may very well find them all chatting in the commons room, and so he headed towards it smiling. That proved a negative. The commons room was empty. And then he remembered, today there was a Quiditch match. Harry moved hurriedly along the corridors as he headed for the Quiditch pitch. The same place he'd later be meeting Draco.

****

            Readying himself for the match, he thought about last night. Once more he was wondering if he should even bother waste his time with meeting him. What could be so important to talk about that he couldn't tell me during one of our classes? _No matter, I'll find out later, I've got better things to do than sit and worry about Potters nonsense. So with that, he finished putting on his Quiditch robes and set out towards the awaiting Slytherins. He never was great with pep talks, so he made it short._

            "You all know how easy a match this should be. Montague, Bole, make sure no one gets near our goals. Everyone else be on your best. This game is ours" he said, pacing back and forth.

He furrowed an eyebrow. Harry Potter had invaded his thoughts. _Damnit__, Potter, why won't you leave me alone?  He couldn't let this ruin his game. No, there was no way he'd let Harry Potter make him unable to focus; make him lose the easiest game yet. But, truth be told, Draco didn't mind thinking about Harry. Not in the slightest bit; at least, not anymore. But it was an issue to think of such a bothersome thing when you need to give all your attention to something else; something with more importance. _

Harry sat in the Gryffindor stands with Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Lavender and Seamus. He was watching the game, yes, but more intently he was watching Draco. The boy's movements were so swift and accurate. He knew that they'd win, regardless of how many points Hufflepuff had. He looked among the others who were chatting excitedly about whom they thought would win. He racked his brain with thoughts about later events; such as going to dinner this time, taking a nice long shower, and how can one forget; meeting with Malfoy. Harry had long awaited a reply from Draco, but saw no need to rush him or be impatient. After all, it is quite odd to receive a letter from your worst enemy with it asking you to meet. The wind was blowing, whipping his ebony hair about and making his cheeks rosy red. Nipping his nose ever so softly, the wind began to calm. 

***

They won. Draco Malfoy had caught the golden snitch. Not that he didn't expect to, but it was still something to be proud of. It was still an achievement. He wondered if Harry was celebrating, on the inside, too. But…why would he be? The only reason he may have been happy was if he held some grudge against Hufflepuff, and wanted them to lose. But as far as he knew, Harry held no grudges; except for the one against him. He'd felt like having a small celebration back in the Slytherin common room before dinner. And so he would.

***

Of course Harry was happy that Slytherin won, but that didn't mean he had to express this outwardly. Especially if the others were to know the reason behind his sudden happiness for the teams winnings of the game. 

            "'Ey Harry, you goin' to dinner tonight, right?" asked Ron, fumbling around the room, looking for an assignment he'd needed to turn in yesterday. Harry nodded, silently complying. He left the dorm room, and waited for Ron in the commons room. He didn't see Hermione, so he figured she'd already left for the Great Hall. By now he was beginning to worry; he was thinking that sending Malfoy that letter was all a mistake. What if he made a joke of himself, waiting for him and he never shows? How embarrassing and completely humiliating. When Ron finally got himself situated, they left together. With eating on Ron's mind, and Draco on Harry's.

***

Pansy Parkinson was the most irritating being in the Wizarding world and in the Human world as well. She had seen the letter Harry wrote to Draco, because when he'd tossed it onto the floor the previous night, Blaise picked it up, thinking it was a love letter from someone in RavenClaw. Of course she told everyone in the Slytherin house that would listen, being Pansy Parkinson it was her rightful duty to. Draco decided that he'd reply at the last minute, making Potter anxious with anticipation. He knew that this would get the boy going, and possibly he'd catch a little fury when he did meet him. 

            Then he saw him. Harry Potter had walked into the Great Hall, with that Weasel. A strange new feeling rushed over his body. Draco Malfoy was envious. Jealous that Potter made friends so easily, and wasn't forced to hold a conversation with people he'd rather not. Jealous that Potter allowed himself to get close to people and trust them. Envious and angry that Harry had rejected his friendship the first time they met. Why couldn't he, too, be like this? It didn't seem too hard. Wait…what was he thinking? What was making him think about showing emotion to someone else? His only feeling was being cold.

***

            Harry and Ron sat in between Dean and Seamus, who were across from Hermione and Neville. Apparently Hermione had already finished eating long before Ron and Harry had reached the Great Hall. Harry played with the food on his plate quietly with his fork. The others were chatting noisily, laughing and joking and talking of their plans for the next Holiday. Which reminded him…what should he do for the holidays? He could always stay at Hogwarts, alone as usual, and then again there was the other option of going to the Dursley's, and that he did not want to do. He didn't mind, too much though. For if he stayed, there was always the option of going to Hogsmeade. Yes, going to Hogsmeade always made Harry happy. 

Since he didn't have an appetite the second night in a row, most likely because he was so anxious about the upcoming event, he pushed his plate in front of him. He looked up at the ceiling, which was made to look like the outside sky. The room was illuminated by the floating candles, which cast shadows of the students who sat on either the far left, or far right. As he was looking at the candles, he slowly dropped his gaze down to the Slytherin house table. He couldn't help but stare at him. Him being Draco Malfoy, of course. A wave of emotions broke out over Harry's body, and he forced himself up from the table. He needed time to think before he met up with him. Time to prepare himself for what he'd say, and anything else that came with it.

***

            Draco turned around, looking for Harry's eyes. He didn't see them. Where had he gone? When he'd turned around entirely, it was then he saw Harry leaving the Great Hall. Once again, he got up to follow. Just as he was doing this, Pansy Parkinson tugged at his cloak.

            "Where you going Drake?" she asked, her ugly pug face getting closer to his as she pulled him in. He thought a moment.

            "I've got better things to do then sit here with you gits all night, don't you know I'm a busy man?" he spat, a grin coming onto his face. A busy man he was indeed. Busy trying to get the attention of a particular Gryffindor.

"Oh I see…" Pansy smirked, "you're shagging someone aren't you?"

Draco made a disgusted face, and made no effort to hide it.

"Of course I'm not, you, bloody nosey prat. And even if I were, you think I'd give you the privilege of knowing so?" Not even this comment made Pansy sod off, she continued to ask. He ignored her though, and turned off to search for Potter. He could be anywhere in the castle now.

Luckily for him though, he wasn't. He was standing by the Fat Lady Painting, leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. Cautious not to give him a scare, he stealthily made his way near him.

            "Potter…" he whispered into his ear. Harry jumped, not sure if he was dreaming or not. He feverishly shook his head, as if he were a mad man hearing voices. Draco laughed inwardly at this, and didn't bother to set the poor boy straight. After he'd calmed though, he did clarify who he was. As if Harry hadn't already known.

            "It's me Potter, you fool. Calm down, I didn't mean to give you a start", he said calmly. Harry looked at him with those beautiful emerald green eyes. Draco had to lower his head before he…before he what? Was he about to blush?

***

Was this real? Was Draco Malfoy standing in front of Harry Potter, speaking civilly? 

_What did he follow me for? Probably to tell me he won't be able to speak with me tonight…_

"I was just going to let you know, Potter", he said, getting closer.

"Let me know what?"

"Well if you let me finish, I'll be able to tell you." He smirked. 

"I came to tell you that I am going to be there. You better not to be late, Potter, I don't like waiting on people. If you're even a split second behind, I'm leaving", he warned, moving in even closer to Harry. Harry tried to back away, but must've forgotten that he was up against a wall. 

"I mean it Potter; don't make me wait" he said in Harrys ear once more. He breathed onto Harry's neck, causing the little hairs to stand on end. By now, Draco had been merely inches away from Harry's face. He placed his hands on the opposite sides of Harry, pinning the defenseless boy against the wall. The blonde moved his face from his neck, and looked into his eyes. 

Silvery gray met emerald green. Staring fiercely at one another, with something more than hate. Both eyes were calm; both eyes were searching the other, looking deep within.   
  
"Kiss me", Draco said coolly, while looking at a nervous Harry Potter. Harry swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat.

"W-what?" he stuttered, blinking insanely and watching the calm Draco. Draco smiled, and repeated, 

"I said, kiss me. If you don't do it, I will". There was a moment's pause, and neither boy moved. Draco shrugged, and leaned into Harry, gently pressing his soft, thin lips against his. Harry flinched, but oddly enough, he didn't resist. What the Hell was going on? 

Draco let his arms fall to his side before putting them on Harry's waist. He was now firmly pressing his lips against Harry's, who was giving into him. Just as Harry was getting into the moment they were so enticingly sharing, Draco ended the kiss.

Harry looked entranced; his eyes were shut, and he held a finger to his lips, tracing them, finding it hard to believe that just a second ago, Draco's had been there. Draco smirked at Harry before walking off, leaving a totally confused and quizzical Harry behind. 

***

Hermione wiped away tears of mirth, after Harry finished his story. Ron sat there in awe, his mouth gaping wide open. Harry was, if possible, turning a deeper crimson red. Hermione, still bouncing with laughter was obviously finding it hard to gain control of herself. After he got over his shock, Ron nudged Hermione, and then cast a glare at Harry.

            "That prat kissed you?!" he managed to spit out in disgust before dropping his head down to his hands. Harry smiled to himself. _Yes, he sure did kiss me…and what an amazing kiss it was, too! _

"Ron, this only brings me to tell you and Herm what I've wanted to tell you guys for a while now. It's not secret to me anymore that I may prefer guys over girls. It's not that I was afraid to tell you guys or anything, it's just, I wanted to make sure I told you at an appropriate time. Not just throw it out at you." He stated, feeling and looking relieved that he'd finally been able to be honest with them. But Harry knew it wasn't pure courage that enabled him to tell the truth.

Ron shook his head feverishly before he could find the right words. Hermione, who was no longer finding the situation funny, sat with her lips pursed; looking serious as ever. 

"So, what are you trying to say, Harry? Are you telling us you're gay?" he stopped and thought about how he said that; bitterly and disgusted. "I'm sorry if that seemed a bit…rude, or whatever. It's just…well; this is our 6th year together. How is it that no where in-between these 6 years you found an "appropriate" moment, tell us?" he stopped, sure that that was all he needed to say. Hermione still didn't speak.

"Well, Ron, that's about the size of it. Besides, I haven't _always been…" he hesitated before going on, "gay."  "Herm…what do you have to say about this?"_

Hermione opened her mouth, and shut it. She was obviously hesitant of what to say. In this case, book smarts won't get her anywhere. She needed to use pure common sense when speaking to him, now, about this.

"Well, Harry…all I have to say is this; whoever you fall in love with, is your business. He or she (Harry corrected her, and she restated with just "he") better treat you right, and if they don't" she looked at Ron, "tell us, and we'll show 'em right" she finished, giving Harry a warm smile. Harry, too, smiled; glad that he had the acceptance of the people most important to him.

 So, that was it. He'd admitted to his two closest friends, that he, Harry Potter, was gay. Once again he felt relieved. Not feeling it necessary to say anymore, he left them to wonder what'd happened to their beloved friend. He realized it was drawing near the time to meet him; he hoped he'd be there. But, now it was time for a nice, stress relieving shower. He secretly hoped that maybe a certain someone would walk in.

***

Draco had told a lie to his fellow Slytherins about his reason for going out this night. He'd smiled as he remembered the reaction on Harry's face before and after he kissed him. He planned to do so again, and this time, it'll be in a serene and calm scenario. Whilst walking away from the Slytherin dungeon, he slid a finger along the stony blocks of the wall, tracing their lines and smooth surfaces. The smoothness of these rocks reminded him of the smooth texture to Harry's skin. 

***

As expected, the Quiditch pitch was completely empty. Harry sucked in air through his teeth, lying himself on the grass, letting the darkness envelope him as it did the rest of the grounds. Deciding to entertain himself a bit before his awaited arrival showed up, he breathed into the night air, making streams of white appear out of the cold stiff winds. 

Touching his skin, the nighttime air seemed to be as soft as it could deceivingly be, and was also undeniably painful.

Harry looked at the moon, which was hanging low in the sky. He'd noticed its red tone. Right away he knew that it was almost nine, for by now, the sun was beginning to set behind the moon, to let it dominate the darkened sky. Fifteen minutes passed, and Harry was beginning to grow impatient.

 It was when he got up and wiped away the wet grass, that he noticed another figure. A silhouette, which was well hidden under the beaming silver moon. They stepped forward, revealing that they had silver hair, and pale skin. Unlike Harry's windblown hair, his was tidily stuck to his head, except for a few strands that were whipping about his forehead. The blonde stepped further out into the field, closer to where Harry was.

            "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting", gently said the drawling voice. Had Draco Malfoy just apologized to Harry Potter? The inky black sky, illuminated by silver starlight and the Giant pearl called the Moon, seemed to be shining brightly; beaming down upon the two boys who were looking at one another.

            "It-it was no problem", Harry stammered. Shocked that Malfoy had apologized to him for something so simple. Draco walked slowly towards the ebony haired boy, who was following his every movement with his eyes.

            "What is it you called me out her for, Potter? Don't you know I cleared all appointments I had to meet you here tonight?" he joked, now close to him as ever. Harry sat back down in the grass, looking up at the sky, the moonlight emphasizing his boyish features. Draco marveled at the young boy before him, who looked so beautiful sitting there in all his innocence. But Draco wanted to take that away from him; he wanted to rob Harry of his innocence. 

"I wanted to tell you something…" he started, looking at the boy, still standing. He wrinkled his nose and laughed, "You're so vain, you know." Draco furrowed an eyebrow.

            "No, Potter, I just feel appearance is important for impressions, unlike you" he teased.

Harry went on, "Anyway…I wanted to tell you what I told Ron and Hermione tonight. I'm gay. What this has to do with you…you'll soon find out" he trailed off, almost regretting the fact that he'd taken that Truth potion, also known as Veritaserum. He saw the expression so vivid on Draco's awe stricken face. Moon kissed and ethereal, despite the look on his face, Draco had been one of the most beautiful things he'd ever set his eyes upon.

            "My point is…I like you, Draco. I know, that these past 6 years have been nothing but what seemed like undoubted hate, but…within the last 2 years, I realized that I did have feeling for you besides those of cold. Deeper feelings; some I'm still unsure of, and don't know exactly what they mean…like when I see you sometimes, I feel like someone's grabbing my heart and, I feel…butterflies in my stomach" 

Draco looked at him, puzzled. 

            "Butterflies in your stomach, Potter? Maybe Madam Pomfrey should-"

            "It's a muggle term; usually they use it when they feel…well…when they feel love sick" he finished. Swallowing hard against the lump rising in his throat. He couldn't believe he told him what he just had. _Damn Veritaserum! He cursed himself for taking it from Snape's office._

 He professed his feelings to his enemy. Draco smiled a real, genuine smile. Harry blushed as the fair haired boy touched his cheek. He then pressed his hand against the left side of Harry's face. 

***

In the back of his mind, Draco was wondering why Harry was admitting to so much. He was also wondering why he didn't grimace in disgust at the boy's newfound feeling for him. Then, it hit him. Harry had obviously swallowed Veritaserum. There couldn't have been any other explanation. He smiled, once again, but this time, at his thoughts. He figured he'd take advantaged of this; asking Harry as many questions as he could before it wore off. Which reminded him…how many drops had Potter taken?

            "Harry…you've obviously taken Veritaserum, haven't you?" The boy nodded, and tossed a look that said 'why?'

"How many drops?" Harry put up 4 fingers. _Damn…he must plan on telling me a Hell of a lot. Possibly he knew I'd ask questions that he should answer honestly?_

"Do you have any left, Potter? In the vile, I mean?" Once again, the silent boy nodded. This made Draco smile inwardly, for he too, would take the Veritaserum tonight, in case Harry wanted to question him, too, like he knew he would. That must've been the reason he even had any left. Because he knew Potter would be too afraid to return it to Snape, which would've meant he stole it in the first place. 

            "Harry…" 

            "Yes?"

            "Do you love me?" Harry looked up at him, and then dropped his gaze to the wet blades of grass in front of him. Then looked at the glazed moon.

            "I cannot answer that" he stated plainly. Draco looked taken aback.

            "But, but you took the truth potion. Four drops at that! How can you not answer that?" he exclaimed.

"I just can't, Draco. I don't know if I feel love for you yet." He answered honestly. Draco, still not pleased with his answer, continued to question.

"Why did you hate me for so many years?"

"I never really hated you, I may have disliked you for your blunt attitude and rude behaviour, but I never, ever hated you."

"When did you realize you truly liked me?"

"When you and I had a fallout in a Quiditch match. You and I both caught the snitch, and as we fought, I became aroused from your bodies touch…we both excused as a reaction just from the touching of bodies, but for me, it meant more. Touching you had…had turned me on, and I wanted to touch you again. And, soon, I began to dream of you…dreaming of you in inappropriate ways." Harry wished he could stop, but it wouldn't allow him to, and after he saw the smile on Draco's face, there was no way he was stopping. "Then, during the day, I'd be fantasizing about you…which is why I would always stare at you during classes" he finished. He had nothing more to say. 

Draco gestured a hand towards Harry's pant pocket.  It was his turn to take the Veritaserum. Harry sighed, glad that he was finally volunteering. Harry was afraid that if he continued to question, he'd say more than he'd wanted to, and things would get out of hand.

"How many drops are you taking, then?" Draco boldly took the vile, and dropped 5 large drops onto his pink tongue. Harry gasped silently, almost shocked. But then again, not too surprised, for he knew it'd take a lot to get Draco to be completely honest in a situation such as this. For a moment, Harry's mind went blank. He didn't know what to ask, yet knew that there were a million questions to be asked. So he started.

"Why did you kiss me?" _Damn, why didn't I save that for later? After reasonable questions. I'm wasting time…_

_"_I kissed you because it was something I'd wanted to do to you for a very long time, Harry" he called him by his first name. He called Harry Potter by his first name.

"I kissed you...because I'd always hoped and dreamed that someday I would. I couldn't feel a more appropriate time to, whether it was…forced onto you or not"

Harry simply nodded silently, and swallowed hard, not knowing what to think or say besides the next question.

"Did you…did you really hate me?" said Harry, looking away from Draco's gaze. He figured it was only fair for him to ask, since Draco had asked him. He was almost scared for the answer, but his fear subsided when he thought about his last answer, and knew there was no way he could've seriously hated him. He knew that for a fact. There was a bit of a silence, on Draco's end anyhow, causing Harry to look back at him once again. His mouth began to open, and then it shut. 

Even with the truth serum, Draco seemed to be letting pride override this, since he was having trouble finding words that obviously should be coming to him. He began to speak, but his lips barely opened, or moved.

"No, Harry…I did not hate you. I wanted to love you. I wanted more than anything to have a real friend; someone who wasn't paid to guard me, someone who didn't fake respect because they feared me. I wanted so desperately to get to know you better. To know you not just as famous Harry Potter…I never hated you, and I doubt I could. And…much as I hate to admit, I have found a weak spot in me" he said, lowering his head, clenching a fistful of wet grass. He let go, lifting his head to look at Harry. 

He noticed that Harry had removed his glasses. 

"You're my weak spot, Harry. It is you who has given me emotion. You, who have made me weak, but, this weakness…this weakness I don't mind." He finished, dropping his head again. 

Harry, momentarily felt bad at being told he was someone's weakness. But, he soon thought, maybe Draco did more than just like him. Maybe Draco loved Harry, and was afraid to love. Yes, Draco was afraid to fall in love. He would ask now, how he felt about him, rather ask if he loved him as he'd asked him. He felt that would add too much pressure, no matter how hard the serum was working.

"So, tell me than…if you don't hate me, Draco, how do you feel about me?"

"I…I...well, I mean…" he hesitated, now lifting his head once more and blinking fervently. "I really, really like you, Harry…and, in fact…it hurts to say this but" he stopped.

"But what?" asked Harry, now looking at the boy who was obviously weary of going on, but he soon continued, more doubt in his voice.

"I love you, Harry" said Draco, tears brimming in his eyes. Trying to fight back these tears, his eyes burned from him trying to widen his eyes, so the tears won't fall.   
  


***  
_No way! No…this can't be possible. It's too soon for him to…to love me. Isn't it? Hmm…since when did love have a time limit? Uh…this can't be right, he doesn't even…well…sigh_

Harry was in disbelief, and Draco could see this. When the two boys looked up at the sky, almost in unison, the rain began. First, in light drizzles, and then it turned into hard, pounding rain. Against Harry's face, they felt like tiny, unstoppable daggers. Harry reached for his glasses that lay wet in the grass, and placed it in an inside pocket to his cloak. His ebony hair was plastered to his head, tangling more and more with each drop of icy water. He stared at Draco, who was shivering as the rain came down now even harder. He wanted badly to warm him, but that wasn't possible when he, too, was shuddering with the wind and rain combination.  
  


***  
Draco's thoughts were racing. He was searching Harry's eyes for something beyond the truth. He wanted desperately to hear Harry say he loved him, too. He wanted Harry to return the kiss he'd shared, and most of all, he wanted Harry to be his friend. If he wouldn't love him, he at least wanted his friendship. He followed Harry as he stood up, dropping his head back, and doing what appeared to be dancing in the rain. He felt all the muscles in his face working as a smile crept across his pale, thin lips. Shivering, he stood up, crossing his arms in an attempt to warm himself, and watched at a closer distance his dancing love. Walking up to him, Harry stopped. He stood smiling, and Draco no longer fought back the tears that were formulating behind his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a finger, joined by a few more, and then another hand, gripping his waist. He looked Harry up and down, taking note of the fact that his clothes were now sticking to his body. They'd revealed his nicely shaped abs, and his perfectly tone upper body. 

He'd only shut his eyes for a few seconds when he felt the lips of another pressing firmly against his. Draco sighed, feeling Harry wrap both arms around his body now. Then, one of his thoughts slowed down, and he realized that the truth serum would soon be wearing off. He broke away from Harry's kiss, and removed his hands.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry…I shouldn't have"

"No, it's nothing you did. Trust me, you couldn't have done anything better", Harry smiled at him, and then did what seemed like a naughty grin.

"Oh, but I _can do something better". Draco smirked, and went on._

"It's just, I don't want the serum to wear off…do you have anymore questions?"

"No, no I don't" he said hastily, beginning to kiss Draco again.

"Harry…it's not that I don't want you to and all, but, well…"he trailed off, looking at his fingers as they fumbled with Harry's shirt buttons. He then looked into Harry's dark, shining green eyes and muttered "forget it", recommencing their kiss, neither giving a damn about the rain pouring down on them. The buttons Draco had been messing with earlier, he was now undoing, rubbing gently a taught nipple on Harry's chest. As they did so, Harry let out a vibrating moan, in which Draco reacted the same, their kiss intensifying with every passing second. Harry's touch against Draco's skin now made him quiver, seeing as now they were icy as the rain above. Slowly he raised an arm, and rested it on Harry's shoulder, moving his hand and playing with the wet hairs on the nape of his neck.

***

When they broke their kiss for a moment's breath, Draco moved a few of Harry's locks out of the way of his eyes, and got on tiptoe to kiss his forehead. Harry returned the kiss on the forehead, without the wiping away of wet hair. As always, Draco's silver blonde hair, -which Harry swore must've been dyed- was stuck to his head, neatly. How would it not be when it was raining so hard? Both boy's were looking at each other starry eyed and loving, accepting the fact they that may very well be in love. Harry'd known all along that he'd fancied Malfoy, but to have the feeling returned, he'd never thought imaginable.   
  
            "You know, Malfoy" he said, grinning seductively, "I didn't call us out to the Pitch for nothing" he finished, before kissing his lips again. Draco's arms now dropped to Harry's waist, locking tightly in the small of his back.

"Is that so, Potter? And to think, I'd thought you'd called me out here to have a quick re-match. You know, seeing as obviously you're still bothered I'd beat you that day, and managed to get you erected." Draco smiled as Harry made an expression of mock anger, and quickly bit Draco's bottom lip. Draco whimpered, also in mockery, and pouted, saying Harry had ruined his beautiful lips, and that snogging would never feel the same. The rain was beginning to slow down, and, removing his hands from Draco's waist, Harry sat down, not caring about wetting his pants since they'd already been soaked. He took off his T-shirt, feeling his mate's eyes on him. At that moment, Draco lost control, and dropping to his knees, he fell into Harry's lap. Not being able to tell if he were sobbing, or if it were the rain itself that was covering Draco's face, he was almost reassured the young blonde was crying when he felt his violent, but silent shudders and jolts.    
  
            Harry hated to witness a Malfoy crying, especially when he did not know the reason. He stroked the blondes' hairs, and came to the conclusion that they in fact were not dyed. Leaning over, he kissed his forehead, as he noticed his tears were slowly fading, and it was indeed just drops of jewelistic rain.

Draco propped himself up on his elbow on Harry's knee. He sniffled, and looked up at Harry.

            "I'm…I'm sorry" he said, his voice shaky.

            "Why?" said Harry, still stroking the blonde.

            "For crying…for nothing. I…I just looked at you, and realized how beautiful you are, and couldn't help but cry. I'm pathetic"

            "Yeah, you are"

            "What?" said Draco, looking bewildered at Harry's agreeance.

            "Well, you said you cried for nothing, but then you gave me a reason as to why you cried. Pretty pathetic to me. Really, Draco, I'd think you'd know a little by now" he said teasingly, looking down at the blushing Slytherin. Removing his elbow from his knee, he laid his head in his lap once more.

            "How long 'til you think someone'll know?" he said, his gaze fixed on the stars, looking every now and then to Harry, to see the expression on his face.

            "Well, seeing as you've got Pansy in your house, I give it a good 2 weeks. But, she'll only find out if you slip up, Malfoy" 

            "Yeah, I'd agree…"

            "I love you, Draco". The young blonde froze. The words hanging like icicles frozen within the air. Draco didn't move, and simply shut his eyes.

            _Did Potter just…there's no way he just told me he…he loved me? Did he? I don't want to sound naïve, and ask him to repeat himself…Oh for the love of Merlin, if he really did say that…_Draco's heart leapt in his chest.

            Harry leaned down, and whispered the three sweet words one more time in his ear. He then said more words, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Before he knew it, he and Draco were walking up to Gryffindor Tower, passionately kissing and groping up the stairs and along the corridors. They found themselves slipping into random alcoves to have heated make out sessions along the way. It seemed like forever until they finally reached the painting, in which Harry mumbled the password just audible and coherent enough to let them in. The Fat Lady, who had a soft spot for Harry, glared down at him, muttering to him in a motherly fashion, fanning herself and shaking her head in disapproval.

Clumsily stepping into the hole, they were glad to find the common room's empty. Draco pulled away from Harry's lips, looking around the Gryffindor common room with wide eyes.  
  


            "It's beautiful in here", he said, marveling the tapestries and carpeting, as well as the couches. He touched the tables which the students used for homework, obviously. Then, he moved his fingers to touch the cloth which hung over the windows. Smiling, he turned back to look at Harry, who returned a grin.

  
 Flopping onto one of the comfy red couches, Draco smiled wide as Harry began to undress himself slowly in front of him. He found himself rising, and was in no hurry to hide it. At the sight of this, Harry just began to undress himself even more sexily, taking note of the expressions his tormented lover was making. Draco reached out an arm, grabbing one of Harry's and pulling the raven haired boy-whose locks were still sopping wet-onto him. Harry kissed the boys lips passionately, wanting to ravish him right there, not caring if they awoke anyone in the tower. Draco smiled into the kiss, and broke away for a breath of air.

            "Mm…are you sure you're not supposed to be in Slytherin?" 

            "Sure you're not supposed to be in Hufflepuff?" Harry joked in return, noticing the expression on Draco's face, that being mock anger.

            "Why don't be silly, Mr. Potter. Keep it up with those cheap jokes and the only joke here will be the way you look when I get up off this couch and leave you naked", smiled Draco, seriousness dripping off every word. At this Harry's body stiffened, horror seeping across his face as he imagined someone finding him naked. Draco watched as he noticed Harry turn red and giggled softly, holding his chin up and kissing his full lips softly.

            "You're so beautiful" he said before kissing him again, but deeper. When he parted, Harry looked dazed and under hypnosis.

            "I adore you, Draco"    

            "Mm, me too, love"      

            "You adore yourself?"

            "No, silly! I adore you" replied Draco, a bit annoyed but smiling all the same. He put his arms around the Gryffindor's neck, kissing him behind his ear, causing him to receive a reaction he didn't expect. Harry had erected right then and there, and Draco grinned inwardly.

            "You know, some day, you're going to get yourself into trouble. Being so easily turned on and all" said the naughty Slytherin, watching Harry frown slightly.

            "You're one to talk" he replied, kissing his forehead.

Things went on from there. Only they know what happened. Both boys, though, were very happy that night. They'd finally got what they wanted; each others love. The only thing they had to wait for now, was the betrayal. But, who would betray the other first?

~~

A/N: OMG, thank you all soooo much! You don't know how much I appreciate the reviews. I love 'em! I want to tell **Yuzira and ****Rayniece** Malfoy **that you two have made my day with your reviews! Ray's made me laugh when I was depressed, and **YuZira**, your comment was just wonderful! To ****Yuzira, I hope this chapter satisfies you, and is up to your standards! I'm still taking suggestions, and all criticizing is welcome. To **Unxx** and so on, you're my best bud (seeing as I know you in R.L, Bethany) Tell me how cute Josh's dog is? Hehe thanks! And now, the following options for next chapter! Sorry this was such a loooong author's note. Oh, and BTW…to **Minossi******, my dear, poorly mistaken moron…I have read all the Harry Potter books. How in the HELL would I know all I do about the characters had I not at least read the 3rd book? Why, exactly, is it pathetic to write a story without reading anyhow? I never asked you to read my story anyway. Now, back to my pleasant mood!**

A. Harry and Draco are caught the following morning sleeping together

B. Draco treats Harry as if nothing happened, to hide it from the school.

C. Ron and Hermione ask more about Harry's new found sexuality

D. A and C happen

E. A and B happen

So review me and tell me. I read all my reviews!


	4. You Spin me 'round as we go

**Disclaimer**- So, I don't own anything besides the plot. Sue me? (NOT literally, moron!) It's all to that one wonderful woman, J.K Rowling. Yeah, yeah, yeah, so I'm not ALL that original. I'm funny, though, right? Okay, so, read this and don't whine about nothin'. I'm workin' too hard for you fool's to be complainin'! *runs off, smiling and laughing*

**Summary**: Harry and Draco awake suddenly in Harry's dorm room, holding each other in his four post bed. Ron and Hermione, trying to surprise their friend on an early Sunday morning, draw back his curtains. What they find surprises them, and they are both stricken with emotions of horror and amusement. When Harry groggily wakes, Draco still asleep in his arms, he recalls the previous night. He then jumps out of bed in shock of seeing Hermione and Ron! Later that day, when school begins, Draco ignores Harry at his every attempt to speak to him. His feelings are slightly hurt, but being a Gryffindor and Harry Potter, he can handle it. Also that day, Ron and Hermione have their fun by asking Harry personal questions. More about his sexuality, why he chose the Slytherin Dragon Prince.

Remus and Sirius together: *sigh* Authors these days…Losin' is mind, isn't 'e?

Remus: Er…I wouldn't say losing, Sirius; I'd go for lost…

Sirius: Haha, very well…all the same, you know…Well, let's get on with it, eh?

Remus: *glares*

Sirius: What? I just want to know what happened! If you had a Godson, you too would be worried about who's been tamperin' with 'em! Besides, that Draco kid is lucky I can't get down off this cloud and whoop his behind!

Remus: *shakes his head at Sirius, sighing and wagging his finger*. You know, you really should get your priorities straight…

*******

          Hints of the shy suns rays danced their patterns across the small four poster beds drawn curtains. Outside the dormitories door, the soft pitter patters of feet could be heard. The door creaked open almost noiselessly, revealing a bushy haired, brown eyed girl. It was Hermione Granger. The grin on her face looked plastered. In her eyes there was a mischievousness that was not Hermione. She looked around the dorm room quietly, making sure none of the boys were awake. Cautiously and quietly, she stepped through, trying carefully to avoid stepping on books, paper and clothes. Fortunately, though, when she did step on a spot of the floor where a pencil lay, Neville's snores drowned out the cracking sound.

          When she stopped at Ron's bed, she smiled down at him. She tapped his shoulder, trying to awaken him, but to no avail. She then nudged him gently, sure this would awaken him. Again, he lay there sleeping. Getting aggravated, she sat down on his bed, and plucked his forehead. Instantly, he awoke to a start. He turned and looked at her lazily, not really able to focus on her face. He immediately saw her devious grin, though.

          "Oy, Hermione, what're you doin' up," he yawned in-between his sentence, "here so early, hmm?"

          "I've come to get you and Harry, so we could go down to the lake. I've something I want to show you two!" she said, beaming. Ron simply stared at her blankly, and, without a word, fell flat on his face into his pillow. 

She spoke again, this time making sure her voice was just above a whisper.

          "Oh, Ron, really!"

Hermione gently popped his cheek, and he again came back to consciousness. Hermione let out a soft giggle, while looking at her dear red headed friend. He was in a horrible state. His red hair, which had grown somewhat shaggy like his brothers Fred and Georges' had, was tousled. His chin was streaked with drool, and his eyes filled with sleep. 

          "Er…what do you want, 'Mione?!" he moaned, putting his face back into the pillow. And, apparently, he had an awful case of morning's breath, too. 

          "I said I wanted to show you and Harry something, now come on, get up!" she rasped, trying not to scream in excitement. 

          "Look, 'Mione, no offense to you and your rendezvous', but why don't you come back later and beam me up for the Quidditch tournament breakfast?" he said, his voice muffled from his face still in the pillow. Hermione sighed, frowning down at the unconscious Ronald Weasley. She figured the poor boy was so out of it and tired he couldn't even string a sentence together. 

          It'd only been a few times that she'd seen the boys' dormitories this year, so she took it upon herself to explore its new changes. She looked at the window, noticing the beams of the sun shining more brightly now, no longer shying over the hills and mountains surrounding the castle.  Her eyes drifted around the room, settling on every one of the four poster beds. She smiled, knowing that although the rays of the sun were brighter now, as far as the occupants of the room knew, it was just beginning to rise, seeing as their curtains were an opaque red. Finally her eyes settled on Harry's bed, whose curtains were drawn tight, securing the bed from all intruders. Apparently it was done on purpose. As she looked away, Neville's loud snores rang throughout the room. 

*******

          Harry opened his eyes, unable to let them adjust to the now beaming sun. He attempted again to let them settle with the red and orange rays blasting from the sun into his room. Once they had, he groggily looked around, seeing nothing but red. For a moment, he panicked, until he realized he'd only been in his bed. Panic struck him once again, as his eyes settled on a pale, nude body beside him. He leant over, placing his face inches from Draco's, and it was only until he realized he was breathing that he calmed. He sighed, and rolled over, putting out a hand to grab his glasses. He then contemplated on whether or not to grab his frames. He didn't, and rolled back over, wrapping his arms around the waist of the blonde sleeping besides him. 

          "Me loves you, 'arry", said the sleeping Draco, apparently unaware of the fact he'd spoken in his sleep. Harry smiled, and kissed his shoulder. He gently backed into Harry, and Harry could see him smile, too. Draco turned over, facing Harry. Much to Harry's amazement, he was still asleep. Also, his hair, rough as he'd slept and aside from the previous night's activities, was still neat. As Harry admired his sleeping beauties face, he felt a hand sliding down his back, and coming up to rest on his hip. It was Draco's hand, but, he was still asleep. Perhaps, he thought it was all a dream. Maybe Draco couldn't believe that feeling Harry's warmth against his own was real. 

          Harry then thought back to last night. The memory was very distinct, and visual and graphic. At that moment, every feeling he'd felt last night rushed through him. Amazement, love, pain, and happiness. Amazement for the way Draco handled him, so gentle and caring. Love because of the way Draco'd felt, so sweet and harmless. He'd finally been able to do what he never thought he could. The pain, which almost hurt Harry to remember, was when in fact Draco had begun to make love to him. Having had been a virgin, the feeling was new, and he wasn't as prepared as he should have been. Luckily, though, Draco had known a charm that'd ease the pain. Pleasure came and over. Finally, the best feeling of all was the feeling of happiness. The happiness had come from all the other three emotions combined. It was rare Harry ever felt genuinely happy. But, with Draco, especially last night, he'd felt it. Bursting his thought bubbles, immediately he lowered his head to his sleeping love, and kissed his cheek softly. At this, Draco moved a bit, smiling again. 

          '_He looks so angelic lying there in all his innocence…'_ Harry thought to himself as he watched him sleep. Just as he was about to get out of bed to pull on his pajamas, he awoke.

          "Morning, beautiful", Harry whispered to him. An all too innocent smile passed Draco's seductive lips, and it was when Harry turned away from this that he felt Draco's hand on his jaw line, pulling him in to kiss him. Harry found himself tracing the frame of Draco's body, as he had done the night before. He'd memorized every area of his body, finding out what spots drove him wild and made him weak.  Draco shuddered under Harry's touch, and gaze. When they broke away for air, Harry realized the curtains beginning to pull back. Draco had seen this too, and began to clutch the blankets up to his chest, his breathing weighted.  Harry tensed, a look of pure fear blazing across his eyes. His face, too, began to tense, and his heart pounded. He glanced over at Draco, and shut his eyes tight, hoping maybe he'd fallen asleep again. But as the sun began to pour into the bed, he realized it was not a dream, and that it was in fact reality.

          Harry then gazed up into the two faces glaring down at him and his bedmate. A glowering Ron and an ashen faced Hermione. Soon, their faces settled into understanding, and then a look of straight amusement and horror struck them. Hermione's lips quirked and Ron's brow twitched. After a moments awkward silence, the two broke out into fits of laughter. Ron's laughter, though, was of nervousness of the situation, and hysteria. Hermione was wiping tears of mirth, turning red and breaking into silent spells of giggles. Draco exchanged a glance with Harry, afraid of what'd happen next. They both knew this just couldn't be real. There was no way his two best friends found him and Draco Malfoy, naked in a bed, and found the situation so amusing they laughed into pains. 

***

          "W-…what are you guy's doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered. Hermione straightened herself up, still laughing a bit, and said,

          "I should ask the same! Well, I mean, I know _you're_ supposed to be here Harry," she marked, looking and pointing a finger at Draco, "but _him. What's __he doing in your bed?" _

          Harry looked around, trying to avoid making eye contact with his red headed, red faced, and at the moment, red tempered friend. 

          "Er…Harry…" said Ron, dropping his eyes to the foot of the bed, "did you guys…well, you know?" he finished, looking utterly disgusted, but not directly showing his embarrassed friend. Draco, still clutching the sheets to his chest, had a red tint to his pale, creamy skin. Harry caught his expression, and chuckled under his breath. Draco lightly punched his arm, and instantly Harry straightened up.

          "Well…you see…er…Draco and I…" Harry stuttered. Hermione shot him and irking look, and he found his words immediately. To Harry, Hermione had always been his sort of muse. And, sometimes, she was his motherly figure. 

          "Draco and I, last night, confessed our…well, love for one another. I won't go into detail, for Ron's sake, but one thing led to another and, you know…" he pointed to the blanket and sheets before him, and then looked over to Draco and pointed, indicating what had happened in the night. Then, Ron's face lifted, and his eyes opened in a bit of shock.

          "You mean, you had bloody sex while I was in the room?! I must've been sleeping hard not to hear that!" he exclaimed, again looking disgusted. His face paled, and he looked to the side, as if preparing himself to vomit.

          "Well, you didn't hear it because I put a silencing charm around the bed. Besides, Ron, it's not like I haven't had to listen to it" he said, smirking. Hermione reddened, and Ron didn't say anything. Hermione then put her hand over her mouth, tossing her head to the side and slapping her hand against Harry's leg. Still, Ron kept quiet. 

***

          It had been hours since Ron and Hermione left Harry and Draco alone in the dormitory. He was thankful that the rest of the room mates weren't there, and that they hadn't been coming in and out. Perhaps Ron and Hermione told them some lie, and told them that if he was sick, not to visit because it was so contagious. Though, he doubted that because Madame Pompfrey would've caught word, and sent for Harry straight away. Since they'd left, they showered, and it had been together. They'd played a game of exploding snaps, and ate a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavoured Jelly Beans. 

          "Harry", called Draco from the opposite side of the room, "can you tell me who these people are?"

          Harry instantly came to his side, and joined him on the end of his trunk. Draco had found his photo album, and was pointing to a picture of his parents, with a baby Harry in their arms.

          "Is that your mum and dad?" he pointed at them, and looked up into the face of a saddened, yet prideful looking Harry.

          "Yeah, that's them. I was only a year old there…Hagrid gave this to me" he said, caressing the picture and smiling at his mother and father. They went through the book together, and Harry explained best as he could who everyone was. Draco seemed extremely interested in finding out about Harry's family and life with the Dursleys. But, he'd been very furiated when he found out how they'd treated him, and vowed to never treat him that way, or let anyone else for that matter.

          "You haven't eaten all day; I suppose we should go down to the Hall now for lunch?" Draco pointed out, heading towards the door. Harry nodded in agreeance, and got up to follow. On their way down the stairs into the commons room, they exchanged playful kisses and touches. When they reached the commons room, it was entirely empty, much to Harry's preference. 

          "I wish you could sit besides me during lunch and things", said a grieving Harry before they opened the doors to the Great Hall.

          "I'll go in first, so they don't suspect anything. You wait out here for about 25 or 30 seconds, okay love?" Draco said before kissing him goodbye. Again Harry nodded, and did as they planned, coming in 30 seconds after he had. They Great Hall chattered noisily, and the lunch was as always delicious. Harry had sat between Hermione and Ron as usual, and didn't speak much. They didn't speak much either, due to the fact that they were all too embarrassed to do so. Seamus and Neville talked about what they'd get their next trip to Hogsmeade. Dean had spoken about his new girlfriend from which he'd met in London, and showed a picture of her posing as if she were a super model. All the guys from Gryffindor gawked at her, and Hermione, Parvati and Lavender frowned at them, t'sking and muttering 'boys' under their breath. 

          Harry was eager to see Draco again, and couldn't wait until they had the time to. After the food was wiped from their plates, instantly he jumped up from where he was sitting, and raced out of the Hall. He waited in one of the alcoves before the corridor and peaked around about every 5 seconds to see if Draco was coming his way. When he was, Harry's heart pounded in excitement. As he neared him, and was about 6 feet away, Harry grabbed his cloak sleeve and pulled him into the alcove too.

          "Hello, there Mr.Malfoy" he breathed against his ear, moistoning the skin behind it. Draco flinched.

          "What was that all about?"

          "Nothing, Potter."  

          "Why are you calling me Potter again?" 

          "Because that's who you are, isn't it? Why would I call you anything else besides it?"

          "Maybe because you had last night and all day today?" Harry said, his voice shaky. Draco looked around, trying to see if someone he knew was coming their way.

          "I've got to go, Potter. See you around then, eh?" he said, and with those words, he left. His cloak swooshed behind him, and as he'd done that one day, he didn't turn back once. Harry, who was clutching the robes near his chest, felt a bit hurt. Almost heart broken. But, he could make it. Draco, after all was only his world now. Why should he hurt if he treated him like he wasn't his? Harry shouldn't expect so much from him, anyway. With the time remaining, he ran up to his room, slamming the door and throwing himself onto the bed. He stayed there, undisturbed and sulking, until dinner. Lazily, he got up. He'd been asleep half the time he lay up there, and honestly, he hadn't even felt like going to Dinner. As a matter of fact, he didn't have the energy to. When Ron ran up to get him, he and Hermione over their embarrassment, he reluctantly joined them. 

*** 

          Across the room, he watched him, burning a hole in his back. He wished he hadn't done him the way he did in the alcove after lunch, and only wished he could turn back the time and tell him how much he loved being in his presence in a dark, secluded area. He turned away from him, though, and probably left him heartbroken. It was only one instance though, and it couldn't have ruined things that easily. If they were really in love, like they'd said last night, his resistance shouldn't turn him away. Should it? It never had in any of Draco's other relationships. Well, even then those weren't relationships, it was merely shagging. No love, no intimacy, and barely any conversation. He'd never been in a relationship where he and the partner spoke civilly to each other. Harry was, in more ways than one, his first.

***

          Harry turned to look at Draco, and was a little hurt to not see him looking at him. He stayed watching for a moment, and when he turned around, he was delighted. He mouthed to him, that he wanted to meet him. Even though he was looking at him, he'd basically ignored him. Again, he mouthed, with more emphasis, that he wanted to meet him after Dinner.

He sighed, thinking to himself that things weren't going anywhere. It was only a day, and they'd had problems. Dinner passed, and again, Harry waited for his blonde love. He spotted him, and when Draco knew he saw him, he turned the opposite direction, even though he knew it was the wrong way entirely.

          "Hey!" Harry called after him. By now, he began to run after him, people in the hallway staring at him and following him with their eyes contently.

          "Hey, Draco!" he yelled, getting annoyed. Finally, Draco stopped, but didn't turn around to look at the oncoming Harry. When Harry caught up to him, and caught his breath, he placed a hand on the still standing Draco. 

          "Draco…I…I wanted to," he said, still breathing ragged. But, to Harry's surprise, and the rest of the hallway for that matter, he was interrupted by someone's lips.  That someone's being Draco's. He parted leaving Harry dazed and the hallway in shock. He turned on his heel before anyone could say anything, and run up the corridor steps to the library. The hall filled with whispers and titters, and Harry looked around shamelessly, and ran off too, to his own tower, his heart and spirits lifted.

***

          Harry was the happiest he'd been all day since Draco left his dorm. He smiled as he lay on his bed, looking up at the canopy and envisioning him and Draco together. His smile widened, and when he'd heard a knock at the door, he nearly jumped to a start. He yelled, 'come in', and the door opened forcefully, to show a flustered Hermione, and a bothered Ron.

          "'Mione here thinks she's got right to snog when she wants!" complained Ron, wiping his collar and flicking his shaggy hair out of his eyes. Harry doubled over in laughter, and Hermione, if possible, blushed even deeper crimson. Ron stepped in, and Hermione hesitantly followed.

          "It's okay, Herm, I know what it's like" he said, recalling Draco's kiss in the hallway.

          "You seem like you're in higher spirits, Harry. Anything happen?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on his bed, playing with Hedwig.

He looked up at her through his glasses, then to Ron who looked as quizzical as Hermione sounded. He smiled, and asked if they were prepared. They both nodded, Hermione focusing on him again, rather Hedwig. 

          "All day, since you guys left…well, a little afterwards really; Draco has been ignoring me. I don't know why either, so inbetween lunch and dinner, I would stop him to talk, and he'd blow me off, or run away from me. But, then, when I tried to talk to him after dinner…he stopped after I practically chased him, and kissed me. In the middle of the hall! Everyone saw it, too!"

          "Oh, yeah, Parvati told me, and I heard Pansy and Milicent going on about it", said Hermione, snacking on something. Ron, who was quiet, moved around uncomfortably.

          "Umm…Harry, we've come to ask you…a few questions" she said, looking down.

          "Oh, about what?"

          "Well…er…" she looked at Ron for help, but, still he remained quiet. "About your sexuality" she finished.  Harry simply smiled and said 'shoot'. Time passed, and questions were asked, all of which Harry answered straight out and forwardly. 

          "And…why did you choose Draco?!" asked Ron, his mouth gaping.

          "Veritaserum", he said simply.

          "What?" asked Ron.

          "Veritaserum-…it's a truth potion. I suppose you got it from Snapes' office?" Hermione cut in, cutting her eyes from Ron to Harry.  He nodded, and she beamed at her knowledge.

          "Did you guys…do it?" Ron asked, twisting his mouth. Harry blushed profusely. 

          "Yes…it was amazing" he said, still blushing. Ron tried to hide his revulsion by what he considered a smile. 

          "Did it hurt?"

          "A little…he put a charm on me, though. So, I didn't hurt much, I guess. But, like I said…it was amazing". Hermione looked at him smiling warmly. They looked at each other understandingly for a full minute or two, and she stood up.

          "Well…Ron and I are off" she announced, and they left towards the common room.

  
***

          The door knocked again, and Harry figured it must've been them again. Slowly he opened the door, and when he saw who was standing there, he beamed, and jumped into his arms. He kissed him over and over before allowing him to speak.

          "Hullo, to you too, love" Draco said smiling.

          "How'd you get up here?"

          "Let's say Granger and Weasley did me a favor" he said, kissing him softly. Harry smiled into the kiss, and led him towards the bed and pulled him down with him.

          Both boys' enjoyed themselves, romantic and intimacy racing through them.

Next choices:

A- They tell the school their in love

B- They go to Hogsmeade

C- They have a full $heCks scene (Ooh…)

D- Dumbledore finds out

THANK YOU REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH.

Special thanks later, I promise…at the beginning of the next chapter!


	5. Are you afraid to die?

**Disclaimer**- So, I don't own anything besides the plot. Sue me? (NOT literally, moron!) It's all to that one wonderful woman, J.K Rowling. Yeah, yeah, yeah, so I'm not ALL that original. I'm funny, though, right? Okay, so, read this and don't whine about nothin'. I'm workin' too hard for you fool's to be complainin'! (Deflates little 'I'm super nice and witty, here to serve you lovely fan fic reviewers always!' sign with a dirty grin)

Thank you's, thank you's and thank you's!

**RuinedEmperor: Thanks person! Glad you like it! J**

**Bunny-Kuo: *SQUEEEE* Hehe! *runs off with sign* Time for me to fan boy YOU! Muahaha! Like your stories, lubby.**

**LizhowHP: *smirk* Indeed they are sexy! 'specially Draco. *dribble* I will be updating, soon! In fact, I'm updating right now! Nyah, nyah hahaha! Ooh…**

_*Special Thank you*_

**E22rin: You haven't read any of my stories, I don't think, but I just was SO freaking AMAZED and touched by your story, "A letter that was never answered". I mean, 'WOW!' I loved it, so, so much. And, I'll even admit I cried. Stories like that I always love. Always. You can't ever go wrong with angst and romance and tragedy. It was beautiful. Maybe not beautifully written, but great non-the-less. And, it was a one shot; I worship people who can do one shots. Since it requires so much in little time. A plot, a storyline, dialogue, some sort of drama…yadda yadda yadda…just thought I'd say thanks for writing a real story. *bows***

And, erm…there's this '**heather12345' type person, who, only reviewed to tell me my story was in the wrong category, (granted she hadn't even read it). I don't know whether to, uh, thank her…or, just be all…well, I mean, she didn't even read it! I could've ficksed it on my OWN! *storms off stomping on dead roaches that go 'squeee!'***

And, now, that's all out of the way, so ON WITH THE STORY!

"_Share with me, 'cause I need it right now, let me see your blue skies._

_Let me off, 'cause I'd rather start now if you won't open up._

_-Give it to me; give me all, whatever you want._

_It's never been me to want this much from you I can't see…Yeah…_

_Share with me, 'cause I need it right now, let me see your insides._

_Right me wrong, 'cause I'd rather stop now if you won't open up._

_You won't open up. (Share with me…)_

_Yeah it turns me off…turns me off…yeah, it turns me off. (Share with me…)_

_Open up…"_

_-The Used- "Share with me"_

_~~**~~_

When the two boys awoke the following morning in each others arms, they smiled at each other serenely, taking in the warmth of the sun and cool of the silk linen wrapping them tightly together. The sharp lighting of the sun bouncing off objects in the room and illuminating the ceiling definitely awoke the two from their state of serenity. The elegant fingers of Draco lightly traced Harry's stomach, lingering on the hairs below his navel, and gliding down and under the cloth that was Harry's pajamas pants. He gasped as he felt the icy fingertips caress the skin between his navel and his 'magical wand'. When his hazy emerald eyes drifted over to Draco's pale face, and silver eyes, a grin crept across his face. Draco smiled down at Harry, and Harry wrinkled his nose.

            "Mornin', beautiful" he cooed, sliding his hand up underneath Harry's night shirt. 

            "Mornin'," Harry said between a yawn. The night before, just like the night before that, was amazing for Harry. Never before had he been so happy, and grateful. His friends were happy for him, or at least, Hermione was and Ron pretended to be. Draco loved him, and he loved him in return. Things, as he'd said to Hermione before, were great. 

Lazily, he and Draco climbed out of the bed, tying the strings of his robe loosely. Draco's arms slid possessively around Harry's wispy frame, pulling him against him as they stood before the mirror opposite the side of the door. Through the mirror, Harry could see Draco's eyes traveling up and down, marveling his loves body. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's waist, and squeezed Harry's hand with his free one.

            "You're so beautiful" he said, meeting Harry's eyes only with the mirror ones.  Harry smiled, and felt weak. He leaned into Draco, now letting all his weight go against Draco's equally thin body. Sighing, Harry grabbed Draco's hand, and tangled his fingers with his. Thin lips pressed gently against his neck, trailing down to his collar bone, and coming back up to just below his ear. He felt the warmth of Draco's breath, which moistened the skin below his lobe. 

"Do you love me, Draco?" Harry asked, his heart pounding violently against his chest.

            "'Course I do, love. Ever since I saw you…" he replied, smiling warmly. Harry caught his smile in the mirror, and they headed out the door; hand in hand.

~~**~~

            It was warm outside, and the flowers had blossomed beautifully along the many, fruitful gardens they passed on their way. Hermione had on a nice little pink and yellow sun bonnet, and Ron carried a basket of fruits and breads for them to eat. Harry was walking along side of Draco, holding his hand, and his visor lazily twitching with the wind. As they walked down the pebbly pathway, Harry's eyes wandered from tree to tree, amazement etching his boyish features. When Draco learned of what Harry had been looking at, he chuckled at how easily amused the raven haired boy was; especially with all that was nature. The air was heavily perfumed by the sent of the flowers, Hermione's body sprays and Draco's vanilla cigarette sent. It was beautiful, and it was all the more better when they finally reached Hogsmeade.

            Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's hand, and Harry yanked Draco's, and they ran off towards the Three Broomsticks. After they sat at a table, Hermione volunteered to go and get the butter-beers for everyone and also bought a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavoured jelly beans. Harry moved his chair closer to Draco's, and playfully nudged him with his leg. Draco's hand went under the table, and he smiled coyly at the other occupants at the table as he fumbled with Harry's zipper. Harry grunted and yipped in protest, but the blonde paid no mind. He continued to tease his lower half underneath the table, and Hermione cupped her mouth, reddening in the face as her laughter turned into spills of silent giggles. Ron, as usual, was grimacing at the thought of what the two were doing. 

            "I don't like the idea of this too much…that being Malfoys' hand being underneath the table near Harry; Harry giggling and trying to make Malfoy stop and Malfoy looking all too innocent. Craziness, I tell you…" Ron said, frowning after his words. 

            "Really, Ron…" said Hermione, trying to suppress her laughter, "I think it's just adorable the way they act." She grabbed hold of his hand, and pressed it against her right cheek. 

            "Why can't we be all mushy like that?" she cooed mockingly, and Ron blushed, and attempted to pull his hand away. Draco and Harry laughed together, and Harry took advantage of Draco's focus on something other than him, and zipped his pants. Ron heard the zipper, and paled. He sputtered out a few words and turned around in his chair. The entire table was laughing, all but Ron of course.

~~**~~

After they left the Three Broomsticks, they headed towards the nice new gift shop called 'Painfully Beautiful Faeries'. Hermione frowned at the name, but soon turned it into a raunchy smile. She ran ahead, leaving Ron behind with Draco and Harry.

            "She's nutters, that girl" Ron pointed out, stuffing his hand in his pockets. Draco smirked.

            "Finally say something wise, huh Weasley?" he joked, and Harry switched him a glance. As Hermione floundered through the aisles, gawking and giggling at this and that, Harry and Draco soon found themselves in their own aisle.

            "It's beautiful…" said Harry, picking up a card that read '**The Blue Lady' at the bottom. Draco looked to his left and saw the card. He saw the way Harry's beautiful eyes followed every line of the drawing. It was, no doubt, an Element Water Faerie. She had beautiful blue and black streaked hair, and her clothing was an aqua gown. Her legs, which were beautifully shaped, had gills on the calves, and her arms wore arm covers that were the same coloures and style as her gown. Water surrounded her, and she smiled sadly at them. **

            "Open it", Draco said, grabbing the bottom corner of the card. Inside the card read:

            **'Tortured Faerie: Lady Blue- I've been pricked by the thorns of ignorance. I've been stabbed by the tip of the dagger called 'Lust', and brutally beaten by the rod of sin. Only he can heal my wounds'. Harry's mouth dropped half open, and he re-read the passage on the off blue canvas paper. Draco again looked at Harry's expression and studied it carefully. **

            "That's beautiful…it's so deep…" Harry said to no one in particular. Draco nodded.

            "I'll buy it for you, if you want. I can make it so the faerie is on the opposite side of the passage, and you can frame it. Would you like that?"

            "Oh, Draco, will you? I'd love that…" he said, smiling sadly and holding his mates hand tight. Draco gave his hand a squeeze, and holding the card in his other hand, he and Harry continued to walk down the aisle. Harry looked up above the aisle one more time, and then he saw the sign that was hanging above them with magic. It read as "_Tortured Faerie"._**  **

~~**~~

Hermione ogled the card, and Ron idly looked around blankly at the passersby. Draco was sitting on the bench besides Granger, and Harry lounged lazily in his lap. His head lay against Draco's shoulder, and his legs were dangling on either side of him, and around his waist were the arms of his holder. Hermione finally looked up from the card, with a tear falling slowly from her eye.

            "It's lovely, Harry" she said, handing the card to him cautiously; as if it were dropped it'd shatter into a million blue pieces. Draco took it from her hand, and pulled out his wand.

            "Reversio Ỗpposite Pagio", he muttered under his breath. The faerie disappeared from the front cover of the card, and when Draco opened it, it lay there on the page before the passage. The faerie looked up at him, and strangely, she smiled gratefully. It seemed as though she was glad to not get so many stares, and it was much darker on the inside than it was on out. Harry dazedly wondered how it'd react when put in the frame where she'd be seen by everyone, and hit with the sun half the day.

            It was only when he felt the pitter patters of the rain did Harry Potter realize he had fallen asleep. Draco had been trying to awaken him for a good 30 minutes, but the young wizard was out cold. Ron was holding the basket full of goods close, obviously afraid to let the items get wet. Hermione had her bonnet on again, though it wasn't helping too much with the rain pouring down harder. Harry's hair was sticking to the side of his face. Draco eyed him up and down, and his eyes flashed and filled with lust. He moved over to Harry as Hermione and Ron ran ahead, eager to get out of the rain. 

            "You look gorgeous when you're wet…" he whispered in his ear, and placing an arm around his waist. Harry blushed, and it wasn't too noticeable since the rain had already reddened his cheeks. Harry began to shudder from being so cold, and Draco put a warming spell around the two, making Harry calm. 

            "Do you want me?" Draco hissed between his teeth. Again Harry shuddered, though it was not cold. Draco pressed himself firmly against Harry, and he moaned a yes. Draco smiled in satisfaction, and they continued walking slowly in the rain.

~~**~~

            When they reached the castle, they took a detour down the entrance corridor. Harry followed close behind Draco, as they zigzagged between hallways, doors, and secret passageways. Finally, they reached a painting. It was of an Element Fire Faerie. Harry had never seen or known of this painting before. He marveled at it, and it too, like the Blue Lady, smiled sadly at them. She had red hair, and red lips, as well as a red, fiery looking gown. All around her was a background that looked like that of Hell. She had breathtaking eyes; their coloures consisting of red, and a pinkish purple hue. Her face was soft like the coloures surrounding her, and her expression wasn't blank like the other paintings in the school. She looked contemplative, and in deep, saddening thought. On her gown lie rose petals that were slowly wilting. Harry silently said 'How beautiful'. Her eyelids hooded, and she swung back, revealing a garden to them. Draco looked over at him and smiled in surprise and happiness.

            "How'd you know that was the password?" he whispered as they stepped through the hole.

            "I didn't..." he said, "honestly."  He looked around the garden. There was a large, gray stone wall, which looked about 10 feet high and 4 feet wide. The stones themselves were cracked, some were smooth, and a couple was missing. Vines and flowers covered them, and exotic plants surrounded the ground below them. Bushes of pink, red, purples and blues were everywhere, and little tree's, too. There were 4 benches, one in each corner of the garden, all beautifully and individually designed. As he walked, he felt the grass beneath his feet. It was vibrant green, and springy. He then took notice of the little green, silver, red and gold sparks that shot every which way around the garden. Also, he noticed it wasn't raining there.

            "Is there some sort of charm around this; like a bubble or something?" 

            "Yes, there is…but, it'll ware off soon. I think it'll last for about 3 or 4 more hours."

            "So…what have you got planned for us here, Mr. Malfoy?"

            "Oh…well…you know", he said, sitting down on a bench nearest the wall, "stuff".

            Harry smiled warmly, and sat down beside the boy on it, too. Draco's hand came up to Harry's cheek, and he stroked it lovingly.

            "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are, Harry?" he said, honesty flooding his face. Harry felt weak for the 3rd time that day.

            "You just did". Draco smiled at him innocently, and moved closer. Harry looked around again, studying the garden a lot more carefully than before. He loved the way the moon hung so low in the sky, barely above the gray wall. It seemed a lot bigger and rounder than usual, and it was a bright, almost foil couloured silver. He turned to look back at the blonde besides him, and all he saw in his eyes was love, admiration and lust. All together, it made Harry's heart lift, and he smiled a genuine smile, and slyly he straddled Draco's lap. Draco gasped slightly, and moved a bit to make it comfortable for Harry.

            "Are you ready for this?" he asked comfortingly, putting his arms gently around his waist. Harry nodded.

            "As ready as I'll ever be. I have been the past two nights…" he said, moving a bit. Draco flinched a bit. Usually he was the one who was aggressive, but, tonight it was Harry. Draco liked that Harry was trying to take control. 

            "Okay then, Mr. Potter," he grinned, "show me what all you've got in store". 

            Against his back the moonlight shown. It glimmered above them like metallic raindrops. There were quiet whispers from the flowers, and the insects sang almost soundlessly around the little bubble of protection. Outside the bubble, Harry knew it was much louder a chorus. He looked around as Draco fondled him; not wondrously, but dazedly. Focusing his gaze on certain assets of the garden. It began to rain harder outside of the bubble. He noticed the little raindrops running down to the end, over the wall where he couldn't see anymore.  He gasped, as Draco slid his fingers up the back of his shirt, chilling him. It was a gentle surge of cool that ran out his finger tips as they ran up and down his noticeable spine. Suddenly, the moon slowly began to disappear. It drifted north, and now it hung too low. Too low below the high wall. Instead of getting upset over this, he put all his attention to what Draco was doing to him. What he was doing to Draco. What they were doing to each other.

~~**~~

            The breaths became ragged and were caught in his chest as his movements became quicker. He moved forward, leaning against his chest as if he were dependant on the blonde to hold him up. He tangled his fingers in his hair, and was grabbing onto him with each movement. Draco removed his hands from the raven haired boys' waist, and attempted to unbutton his shirt. It was the hardest thing known to man kind. He fumbled with Harry's shirt buttons for quite a while, and Harry rushed him on, helping him do the task. Draco looked up into his eyes and whispered a 'thank you', and kissed him passionately. Harry pressed his tongue against Draco's lips, and he parted them. There tongues collided, and they wrapped themselves around each other, each and every bit of passion surging through them. It was moments before they broke, and when they did, there was no pause. All movement kept at its rhythm. Draco's arms slid back down around his waist, and he began to unbutton his trousers, and struggled to pull them down. Harry stopped their kissing, stood up and pulled them down before sitting down in his lap again. Then, the lust filled boy turned his pursuer around to where his back faced him. Harry whined as he pushed against him, sliding his finger around the waistband of his boxers and placing his hand on Harry's pained erection. 

            "Oh…are you going to-"Harry was interrupted by the moan that escaped his parted lips. Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's penis, moving up and down slowly. Harry shut his eyes tight, breathing heavy and moving to the rhythm Draco was moving in. He whined as the boy behind him pushed against him abruptly, stopping the movement of his hand, and removing it from Harry's boxers. As Harry turned around, he was met by a mischievous smile.

            "I'd ask why you'd stopped, but now I'm more curious about why you're smiling…" he said, returning a smile. The platinum hair boy just held his smile, and snapped his fingers.

~~**~~

            His head spun as he looked every which way to watch as the snow flakes fell, the moon glowed brighter, the coloures of their houses collided, and faeries zipped across his face. He smiled; one would say happily. It was not a wide smile, though. Just wide enough to know he was smiling, and happy. His features relaxed as Draco's arms reappeared around the sides of his waist, and his hands circled the skin below and around his navel. As he breathed, the air around him turned to little white ghosts; wisps of the thin breaths he was taking. Memories of the past, and visions of the future. His skin flushed, from kisses on his neck and wind blows. 

            "Are you afraid to die, Draco?" From behind there was a deathly silence; even his breathing slowed down and was unheard. Then he drew a sharp breath, which made Harry lean into his chest. 

            "Yes", he replied. Harry couldn't see the boys red face or his glazed eyes. 

            "Why?" Draco cocked his head to the side to look at the boy he was holding. His eyes did not meet another's. He sighed, and drew in another sharp, painful breath.           

            "It'd mean I'd be leaving you…I'd be burdening you".

            "No, you wouldn't be. I'd die with you" Harry said, still not looking at Draco.

            "I wouldn't want you to, though. Why are you talking about this?" he asked; his voice was beginning to tremble.

            "I was just asking a question…I'm sorry. You should've known there'd be some consequences; being the boyfriend of an outcast" he said, finally looking at the pained boy behind him. By now Draco's arms had tightened around Harry's waist. It was getting colder.

            "I don't care about that…I just…" he sighed, defeated. Harry's fingers lightly traced over Draco's, and he shut his eyes. He stopped breathing, and his hearts rhythm increased intensely. His head fell to his shoulder, and he was sliding off Draco's lap. His body hit the ground faster than Draco's hands could grab him. The snow began to fall onto him softly, shielding him from all things around him. The buzz of the insects was slowly drowning out, and in his ears, Harry could hear the droning sound of a ringing in his hears. He could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he finally exhaled. His eyes opened, slowly, and he did not move. His eyes did not move. He let whatever was hovering over him lean in. Pale; red, and streaked with silver. Draco.

            "I'm sorry I ruined this night…" Harry said. Draco questioned him; if he was okay, what just happened, etc,. etc. 

            "It's okay; you didn't ruin anything, Harry."

            "The snow…isn't it beautiful?" he asked the boy above him, not even thinking about asking him why he was crying, or telling him why he just fainted.

            "Yes, Harry…" Draco said, wiping away a streak and getting on one knee besides the raven haired boy, "it is…it certainly is."

~~**~~

(Authors Note): 

Er…what do you think? Well, besides, "It took THAT long for you to come up with this garbage?!" Hehe…er…*:nervous laughter:* I suppose I could've done way better…but, that's why I have you people; to tell me what I did good, and, well…what I didn't do so well. So, now, instead of posting up little choice things, I'm going to have you all (if you would comply) tell me what YOU want to happen, since you are, after all, the person who has to read this…Okay, no thank you's, 'cause, no one reviewed over this LONG period that I hadn't posted ;-; (I am, mind you, DEEPLY SADDENED) Oy…you'd never know that I've been depressed for a month now…and, as you all would probably want to know why I delayed, it was in fact because of that. I spent all my time writing in my journal, collecting faeries, reading "Death and Sandman" and…ugh, fuck…School. Hell with florescent walls. Okay, anyhow, I'm out. Please, please, review. Look, I'm groveling. How can you NOT review?!


	6. Lie beside me in the rain, sing to me, p...

Disclaimers: I am not J. K. Rowling, though, I would love to be, that filthy rich woman…

Before I start, I'd like to thank some people.

**MiniEinstein****: Thank you for saying I rock; haven't gotten that one yet. By the way, I believe I've read a couple of your stories. Before you read mine, that is. Anyway, please continue to read; I'd be most grateful.**

**Chelsea****: Aww, thanks! I'm glad it's one of your fav.'s and you're so eager for me to update. And, so, here it is!**

**Keitorin****: Hehe, yes, you can have a card. E-mail me and I'll make a specific one for you. ^-^ Any hum, enjoy this one Hun; It's going to be good.**

In this state of mind I can only feel lonely, sitting on my bed I've broken down, wondering how you can cause so much pain-All my friends have left my head, nothing is left, and my conscious is dead. You might as well just leave me here. There's nothing you can do to help me, but I just want say I'm sorry, I'm sorry.** You're never granted a wish without having the power to enforce it.** And, so, without anymore special tidbits, it's on with the story. *:coughs lightly:* Enjoy, please.

~~**~~

Draco reached out his hand for Harry to grab hold of, and gradually he lifted him. His hands brushed off the snow from Harry's head, and he brought one down to rest on his cheek. His eyes were closed, and he could not see the child like expression on the other boys face. The brunette then placed a hand of his own on the silvery serpents face, causing Draco to in turn open his eyes slowly, and dazedly. For a moment, they stood there, staring at one another, and letting the snow fall onto them. Draco smirked at the thought of how he just so neatly wiped away those flakes, and here they come landing on his Harry again. Suddenly, Draco pulled Harry closer, and Harry unconsciously followed. They were barely inches apart, their chests' pressed together and their lips brushing against one another. 

                "I think we'd better get you inside, you're shivering", said Draco against Harry's lips. Indeed, Harry was shaking, but he was too wrapped up in the warmth of the other boy to notice. Not having to lean in any further, their gap was closed by Harry's lips pressing against Draco's gently. Perfect. The moment was perfect. Both boys knew this one kiss made up for the incident that happened just moments ago. The thought already beginning to leave Draco's mind, he put his arms protectively around Harry's waist, to hold him closer and to stop his shudders of chill. When their kiss ended, Harry had an expression of childish disappointment, and Draco couldn't help but smile wildly, before laughing.

                "Has anyone ever told you you're absolutely adorable when you're pouty?" he said, his index finger poking the ball of Harry's nose. Harry blushed, and swatted the pale finger away, and lightly hugged him. 

                "Well, come on then, let's get back inside. You can come up to my room if you want?" he said, more like a statement than a question. He felt Harry nod under his chin, as he so neatly placed his head under him as they walked. Draco snapped his fingers after muttering something, which didn't catch Harry's attention, and a small black blanket wrapped itself around Harry's shoulders. The blonde could hear a small 'thanks' come from Harry, and he only embraced him tighter.  The snow continued to fall on them, and again you could hear the insects sing. Again the moon shown above the wall, and the coloures of the houses shown brightly, flitting around the garden in soft silence. The flowers danced and swayed serenely, and everything that was smiled down at the two boys' moving figures. The night had won them over with sorrows.  
~~**~~

_It was dark, and silent. The only sound heard were footsteps, and the pounding of rain. What is this place? Suddenly a figure appeared before me. It was made out to be a he, and he stood still for quite a while. Moving slowly towards him, I saw him reach out a hand for me. I paused, and looked around. This place had no walls, no windows, and no nothing. Only darkness, with the still sounds of rain. My feet moved, but I did not. He came ever closer, and I could not budge. With great force I attempted to make myself move, falling clumsily forward into a pair of arms. When I looked up, I saw no face; it was an oblique emptiness. Suddenly in my chest I felt a tear; a burning, rippling sensation that felt as if my heart was being taken. The figure before me let me fall to the ground limply. With seconds to spare, I looked up, and as I thought, he held in a strange, new light, my heart. It was still beating, and I heard a faint cackle of what I supposed was laughter._

_                "Smile, Harry. You've just been played" he echoed. He dropped the heart in slow motion. When it hit the nonexistent ground, it sounded like dropping a pin; so quiet this area was when it dropped, it sounded like a breaking dish. I looked over to my left, and there was the heart of mine; shattered into pieces like shards of thick, heavily painted glass. A sob escaped my throat, and it became increasingly darker. I rolled over to look up at what I hoped would be a ceiling. Instead, before me stood him again. His face was clearer. _

_                "D…" His hand covered my mouth. My breathing stopped abruptly. My life had ended. ~~**~~_

Harry awoke to a start, his face covered in freshly produced sweat, his brow furrowed in confusion and his mouth agape from wanting to scream. He looked around him, and saw a small frame of someone else's body lying peacefully beside him. He stretched his legs and smoothed the sheets that filled the gap between them. One look at the body next to him and he felt a little bit of reassurance. He lay back against the headboard of the bed, pushing his matted hair back and wiping his face with the sleeve of his pajama shirt. He shut his eyes tight and sharp images of the dream pressed against his eyelids; they shot back open. He desperately wanted to awake Draco to make sure this wasn't another horrible nightmare, and tell him of his nightmare. He knew he could make it all better. Suddenly Harry began to pick apart and try to decipher his dream. He felt lonely; weak, bare, empty, and dependent. He woke up Draco.

                "Hey Drake", he said, gently nudging his shoulder. The other boy groaned expectedly, and turned over on his side. Harry sighed, and nudged him again.

"Wake up, Draco, please" he whispered in his ear. Again he groaned, but louder, and Harry could see him frown in his sleep. He'd laugh, but his mood was too critical in a condition; almost like a coma. Tired of trying to wake his boyfriend by pushing him, he placed his hand on his hip, kissed his earlobe, and inched his self forward, pressing lightly against him. Draco curled up, making himself go farther in-between Harry.

                "Wake up, love" he cooed, though there was still harshness and worry to his tone. Draco then inhaled deeply, putting his face into the pillow, and then turned over to face Harry, though his eyes were still shut. He exhaled, and much to Harry's pleasure, he did not have a bad case of mornings breath. Harry kissed him, already feeling himself come out of the coma. The blonde then stretched luxuriously; much similar as to how a cat would, and let his arms fall around Harry's waist. Harry smiled slightly. Draco opened his eyes in slivers; but wide enough for him to distinctly make out Harry. 

                "Is it time to wake yet?" he asked, his eyes closed again. 

                "No."

                "Oh…well, why then did we wake so early?" he asked pointedly.

                "I had a dream; well, it was more like a nightmare…"

                "Oh? Why's that mean I've got to wake up, eh? Not your mummy or daddy, love" he said between yawns. He couldn't believe he'd just said that to him, seeing as Harry never had his mom or dad to soothe him after he'd had a nightmare, and he knew his relatives didn't give a damn about him enough to do so, either. Harry narrowed his eyes at that last statement. Draco caught this, as he just so happened to have had opened his eyes at that time.

                "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean it to sound like that…" he said almost slurred. He put his forehead against Harry's. 

                "It's…okay, I guess. Just, this time…it was…scary," he told him against his lips. Draco nodded sleepily. 

                "Tell me about it then". Time passed, and Harry told him of his nightmare. Draco stared at him mortified, unable to believe that he thought he may have been the other person in the dream. He raised a hand to his mouth, and was much awake as he began to get out of the bed clumsily. 

                "Do…do you honestly think I'd do something like that to you?!" he almost shrieked. Harry shook his head fervently.

                "Of course not; no one can really tear out someone's heart" he added, trying to augment humor to the situation.  Draco shook his head, like he was in shock or disbelief. Some reason, Harry cracked a smile, and Draco found this most offending. He lunged at him, pinning him to the bed.

                "Think something funny of it, do you?" he asked. Harry smiled even wider, much like the Cheshire cat, and said 'no'.

                "Then why you laughing?"

                "I think you're so cute."

                "That won't work; the sweet talk."

                "Then will this?" and he ran two fingers up and down his thigh, making Draco purr with pleasure. 

                "Sure, sure" he replied all but too passionately. He hadn't even realized he lowered himself onto Harry's lap, but he certainly had felt the erection pressing against him. He tutted, and smiled sheepishly down at Harry.

                "Sure it's not too early in the morn for all this? Won't you wake someone?" he joked. "You know, since you've been known to get much too loud when I get you just right", he said, pushing against Harry's growing erection. He shuddered, and flipped him over so Harry was between his legs. A wild flash of lust grazed both their eyes, and Draco's icy blue-silver eyes glazed with affection as Harry smiled at him through locks of dark brown hair. 

~~**~~

"You're beautiful."

He looked down at his sweat bidden face and sighed. He watched as his face wrenched in both pain and pleasure. His breath hitched in his throat and he felt a pang of sadness well up inside him. His thoughts had drifted back to the dream.  He opened his eyes widely and barely noticed the body underneath him, which moved rhythmically with his. From below he heard a moan and soft whimpers. The body beneath his became warmer and felt much closer to his. 

"You're so beautiful," he breathed again between soft sighs. All movement in the upper and lower half stopped. His lips somehow met the ones beneath him, and crushed them, claiming them as his. His mouth vibrated as the person below moaned into their kiss, pushing against him and making him too submissive. As he parted away from him, the other boy whined in mock disappointment, shutting his eyelids as if utterly offended by this gesture of hurrying, and bucked upwards, getting the reaction he wanted. Being in a dominant and sorrowful mood, he gently, yet harshly bit his neck, giving him a pleasure in which first succeeded pain, and a pain that quickly was overcome by pleasure. Passion sorted and defeated, the boy collapsed underneath him once again, upholding the composure of a puppy to its new surroundings. He gently caressed the area in which he bit him, letting his fingers stay on certain areas where there may have been wounds. A flick of his tongue over them, and still the other boy moaned, and he quickly hushed him by placing a nimble finger over his parted, wet lips, putting him into a state of pure, virginal submissiveness that turned him on ever more still. 

"Please," Draco whispered, making him quiver with passion. Harry pushed Draco's hair back, which was becoming messy as the continued to make love. 

"'Please' what?"       

"Don't do this!" he groaned, arching towards him again. He put his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. 

"Okay, okay" he said as he pulled him up again. 

~~**~~

He stormed out the front doors, checking over his shoulder constantly. It was raining again. He ran over to a tree nearest the lake. Amazingly enough the tree provided shelter from the rain. '_It never rains; it pours'_ he thought to himself. He took out a small, black journal, which had his name neatly engraved at the bottom. There also were design patterns of faeries hiding among the flowers and trees. He opened it and flipped through the pages until he came to a blank sheet of paper. He took out his quill, and began to write in silence. Not complete silence, though; there were still sounds of the wind, rain, and trees. Yes, he could hear the trees singing ever so loud and clear. He could hear the flowers screaming at the rain in rage for ruining their petals. He could see the water glistening from an angle, and the gray sky above clearing slowly. He almost didn't want the sky to clear; he loved it when it rained. After he wrote for what seemed like ages, he stood up to stretch. It was still raining, but lightly. He looked at the scenery around him, and smiled a small, appreciative smile. Stretching his arms and throwing his head back, he began to dance in the rain. Child-like eyes stared up at the oncoming raindrops, and his smile stretched much too wide for his face. He didn't care if anyone noticed his behavior, and certainly did not care for any teacher who wanted to stop him; he was calm.  Just like a child would in ring-around-the-roses, he spun in a complete circle before falling back onto the wet grass. He lay there for a few moments, thinking, smiling, and even humming tunes to himself. He wondered if Draco knew where he was, but still did not get up. Nothing would stop him from his moment of freedom.

~~**~~

_'But real love… Would it be like wondering hand in hand into the sunset for a lifetime of pure bliss and eternal harmony?'_ Draco wondered as he lies on his bed, looking up at the canopy; he had been staring so long he began to see through its opaque cloths. He rolled over to his side, and buried his face in the pillow nearest him. He inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of apple cinnamon and vanilla musk; the scent of Harry. When he rolled back over, he wiped his eyes, sniveling loudly. A fleeting image of the way Harry looked whilst making love to him moments ago, and his hands couldn't help the amount of tears streaming from his grey eyes. To Hell with anyone who wanted to make him cry, he thought. To Hell with Harry for snatching his emotions up and playing with them like puppets. He lie there thinking that Harry must've tangled all the strings of the "Happy" puppet, and hidden it, too lazy a boy to fix them up and play with them. Instead he took to the darker emotions, whose strings were perfectly separated from the other, and always had time to play with their Harry. Yes, he thought, this is most definitely what Harry is doing. He wondered, before getting off the bed, if Harry had a voodoo doll of him anywhere.

                He slipped into a robe; Harry's robe. He grimaced slightly, its aroma overbearing his senses into overload. On that note, he tightened the robe around him, taking the warmth for granted. In that brief moment of warmth and comfort, he, for the first time that day, wondered where Harry was. He'd completely forgotten Harry had gotten up and left; but while he slept. For a moment he contemplated the pros and cons of going to search for him. All while thinking, he subconsciously drifted over to the window. He put his elbow on the sill, and cupped his chin so he was inches away from the window. He cursed as the rain obscured the window. He tried wiping it down, but realized it was blurred from the outside. Slowly he unhinged the window and opened it to be met by rushes of cold air and rain. He blinked, hoping to grow accustomed to the sharp rain drops. As he squinted, leaning forward onto the stony window sill, he could barely make out a figure spinning round and round near the lake. He chuckled, and instantly he knew who it was; it was his Harry. He smiled sadly as he watched Harry dance half naked in the brooding thunderstorm. He saw him fall back and lie there, staring up at the sky without blinking. He so desperately wanted to run out there and lie there with him. And he would. 

                Harry could hear the door to their dormitory slam. He knew Draco was finally coming to join him

~~*~~

As he ran down the steps of Hogwarts, he passed by no one. It's not like he'd stop and chat if he had anyway. It was the weekend, and he knew people were staying in their dorms on this rainy day. He ran through the doors, and as if it weren't raining at all, began to walk towards the still figure in the wet grass. The wind began to blow stronger, and Draco continued, nonplussed. Upon seeing him, Harry sat up, blinking wildly against the raindrops. His lips curled into a smile. Draco stopped when he was a foot away from him. He leaned forward, and lowered himself so he was in crouching position. 

                "Mind if I join you?" he asked, smiling at him. Harry looked at him, and pretended to be in deep thought; pretending to contemplate whether or not he should allow him to. After a quick 15 or 20 seconds, he nodded fervently, taking Draco's hand in his. They helped each other up, Draco more so than Harry, and stood in the arms of one another. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling. Draco rocked side to side slowly, and Harry rhythmically followed. Sighing and lifting his head up a bit, Harry whispered into Draco's ear;

_"You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that. 'Cause I'll just close my eyes, and I won't know where I'm at"._ Instantly Draco stopped, turning his head to look at Harry, whose head still lie on his shoulder, facing the opposite direction. He knew those famous words all too well; they were lines from their favourite song. Draco sung back.

_"Please stay with me, just tonight. Star light, go, on winter's night. Breathe into me, and make me real." _The rain came down even harder. The trees began to shake with the rattling winds. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, and kissed him. He knew Draco probably didn't feel as much passion as he did when it came to singing songs, but as far as he knew, in that moment, anything was possible. He laid his head back on his shoulder, and let himself fall asleep as the rain continued, and Draco's humming did, too.

~~**~~

                "Come on, love, wake up", Draco urged, nudging Harry gently. The rain had stopped long ago, but the grey clouds still loomed over head, a foreboding knot in Draco's stomach that a storm would soon come. Harry blinked subtly, and then lay still. Draco had sat them under a tree only moments after he realized Harry fell asleep. He stroked the brunette's wet locks of hair until he too fell asleep against the tree. 

                "Harry, I mean it", he said, now shaking him. He awoke to a start, and looked at him frowning. He then looked all around.

                "It's not raining anymore," he pointed out, sitting up in Draco's lap, "when did that happen?"

                "At least 20 or 30 minutes ago."

                "It's been that long?" he said, surprise obvious in his voice. Draco nodded, shifting to make it comfortable for Harry. Harry sat there, taking in all the sounds. He heard the trees leaves rustling against one another, making effects like the rain. He heard the lake beside them swishing as the winds still came. He heard the birds and animals in the dark forest moving about, and he especially heard the small groans from behind him.

                "What're you doing?" he asked, turning around fully. He watched as Draco's eyes opened slowly, and his parted lips closed.

                "Nothing…"he paused, "you were turning in my lap, didn't you realize?" he asked. Harry bit his bottom lip.

                "Sorry 'bout that…", and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the others. Draco quickly caught those lips in a sweet kiss. An innocent kiss. 

                "Should we go in now?" Harry nodded. Slowly he got to his feet, as did Draco, and towards the castle they walked; hand in hand and an invisible bubble of content surrounding them. 

~~**~~

                On the edge of the bed he sat, smoothing out the wrinkles of the sheets beside him. He looked up at the resting figure. His thin frame turned to the side, away from him. As he sat staring at the wall nearest the door, the person lying beside him rolled over and laid their head in his lap. Without looking he brought a hand to the said persons head, stroking and running his fingers through their hair. 

                "Harry?" Draco asked. Harry moved his head bit and turned the rest of his body so he was looking into Draco's eyes.

                "Yes?" Draco took to looking at the wall again, his fingers still moving and tangling in Harry's hair.

                "What makes you love me?" 

                Silence.

                Harry stirred in the bed, trying to get in an upright position against the headboard of the small bed. He sat against it, his arms crossed over his chest. His matted hair had fallen around his face and his bangs hung over his eyes. Draco couldn't tell if he were looking at him, or not. 

                "Look, I'm sorry---I don't doubt that you love me, I just want to…need to know why." Harry kept his gaze trained on Draco. He turned his head away from him, and took to staring at the wall. 

                "What would you say to me showing you?" he asked, still not looking at him. Draco took his pointer finger and put it to Harry's chin, turning it to face him, his eyes pleading with his. 

                "That, too, would be wonderful, love," he said, kissing him lightly, "but I still want to know why in words not too soon afterwards." He let his fingers fall to rest on his shoulder, caressing the skin there gently. He let a smile touch his lips as he felt Harry's hands on his back. His hands rubbed him in small circles along his back, his fingertips' touches gentle and loving. They shared a kiss---a sweet, innocent kiss, like Draco had ever been given before. He sighed contently when they pulled apart, resting his forehead against Harry's. 

                "Come on, love, let me show you why I love you…and tell you in the process, too". Harry rolled Draco underneath him, his body covering his and placing light kisses ranging from his lips, to his lower chest. Draco let out a low gasp and then sighed.

                "Okay."

Harry showed Draco just how he felt about him and why that day.

And for the rest of that night, for that matter…

----

A.N: Yarg! Why'd you guys let me take so long?! No one reviewed and so I got lazy and didn't write for a whole month---literally.

Ah, well, who cares, eh? So, yeah, here's the latest.

Give me new ideas---I know where I'm going with this, but that's it; I just ultimately know how I want the highlights, but not really any _details_, you know?

Anyhum, please review.

[Evil death glare]


End file.
